Mi querido príncipe
by Nanami Leunam
Summary: Quedar enamorada de un príncipe es un cliché. Pero que tú seas la sirvienta, que él también te ame, y que se case con una mujer de lo más detestable, será todo un reto. ¡Y peor cuando el príncipe es alguien como Castiel! ¿Qué deberé hacer para tener a mi querido príncipe? /Sucrette x Castiel
1. Chapter 1

**_Soy una mala escritora (?)_**

**_Porque terminé mi otro fic de la nada e iniciaré otro :I xDD_**

**_La buena noticia de este, es que los episodios serán largos_**

**_La mala, es que tardaré un poco en subir cada episodio. _**

**_Este se me ocurrió en base a un fic que hizo mi amiga Alice-chan, pero trata de Lysandro. ¿Quieres Link? Agregame al facebook y te lo paso._**

**_Este es Castiel x sucrette, ustedes deciden si lemon -no lo haré tan fuerte- o no lemon. ¡Disfruten el prólogo!_**

* * *

-¡El duque quiere que le lleven su desayuno, ahora! –Ordenó la ama de llaves. Todas se movilizaron y comenzaron a preparar el desayuno del príncipe, le ponían mucho empeño, debía ser perfecto o él lo rechazaría y se pondría de mal humor.

Colocaron los pedazos de pan perfectamente cortados en orden, la mantequilla en el pequeño envase con un cuchillo de plata finamente afilado a un lado. Huevos en su punto, tocino perfectamente bien cocinado, y un jugo de naranja fresco y recién exprimido, todo colocado en finos recipientes de plata, y en una bandeja perfectamente bien pulida hecho del mismo material. Servilletas de algodón a un lado y cubiertos finales, el desayuno perfecto.

-Nanami-sama, por favor llévele esto al señor Leunam. –Asentí, acomodando mi uniforme y sujetando la bandeja de plata. Caminé por los largos pasillos del castillo, mientras sirvientes y otros empleados del rey caminaban de un lado a otro. Mi rostro debía ser serio, no mostrar ninguna emoción a menos que me fuera indicado. Pasé por la recepción principal, y me topé con uno de los hijos del rey, Lysandro. Hice una pequeña reverencia sin soltar la bandeja.

-Buenos días, mi lord. ¿Ha desayunado ya? –él tenía el cabello de un peculiar tono grisáceo, casi blanco, con las puntas oscuras. Sufría de heterocromía, por lo que uno de sus ojos era miel y el otro de un verde muy hermoso. Era amable y callado, muy simpático y siempre pensativo. Gustaba del arte clásico y tenía una voz encantadora.

-Nanami-san, muy buenos días, bella señorita. ¿Está con mandados ya? –Soltó una leve risa. Asentí, regresando la sonrisa. –Mi hermano es un tanto exigente, ¿Verdad? Espero que puedas descansar pronto. –Negué con la cabeza.

-Mi trabajo es atenderlo, como a todos, mi lord. ¿Qué sería de mí si no le sirviera a su hermano? –Suspiró.

-No te lo agradece como debería. Una chica tan bella como tú, y amable… -Tocó uno de mis cabellos oscuros. Cerré los ojos.

-Por favor, no se preocupe por mí. Estoy segura que tiene asuntos más importantes, ¿Lo espera el embajador de España, verdad? –Lysandro se sorprendió.

-Tienes una memoria sorprendente. Así es. Y besaría su mano, pero ya que va tan ocupada, no la entretengo más. Por favor discúlpeme, y si mi hermano te reclama, dime inmediatamente, que ha sido culpa mía. Espero encontrarte de nuevo, Nanami. –Besó mi mejilla con suavidad, para separarse. Me sonrojé, pero intenté no dejar mi expresión seria en todo momento. Hice una pequeña reverencia.

-Buen día, mi lord. –Me despedí, y comenzamos de nuevo nuestras andanzas. Al llegar a la habitación, entré sin previo aviso, y me encontré con un chico pelirrojo, recostado en la cama y con las cortinas opacando cualquier rayo de sol. Dejé la bandeja en una mesita, y retiré las cortinas de las enormes ventanas, haciendo que el can del príncipe, un beauceron de 2 años, bostezara y despertara. Al verme, caminó hasta donde estaba moviendo la cola, contento. Sonreí y lo acaricié, dejando su comida en el plato hecho de diamantes. Sí, este perro era más rico que yo.

-Buen día, Demonio. Disfruta tu desayuno. –Caminé hasta acercarme a la cama de Castiel, e hice una pequeña reverencia. –Buenos días, su alteza. Espero que haya dormido bien. –Hizo una mueca, acostumbraba a levantarse tarde, y aun era muy temprano.

-Nanami. No me gusta que me despierten temprano. –Sonreí. Lo conocía perfectamente bien. Esperé a que se enderezara y le coloqué la bandeja en sus piernas. Cada mañana era un deleite observar su torso desnudo, tan perfectamente bien trabajado. Era realmente perfecto.

-Lo sé, mi señor. Pero su padre ha ordenado que lo despierte temprano, al parecer hay un evento en el reino vecino y quiere que usted lo acompañe. –Me miró, rascando su cabello, de un color rojo intenso. Suspiró, era tan informal cuando yo era lo más elegante posible.

-Me lo viene diciendo desde hace mucho. Quiere que me relacione con la princesa esa. –Parpadeé un poco. Tomé la copa de cristal y serví el jugo, mientras él comenzaba a comer.

-¿La princesa Debrah? –Mi estómago se volvió un nudo. Tragué saliva, pero como siempre, disimular era parte de mi trabajo. No sabía si era una sirvienta, o una actriz. –Es una mujer muy… Polémica, mi lord. Si me pide mi opinión. –

-No lo hice, pero ya que hablaste, continúa. Y aun no entiendes que me llames Castiel cuando estamos solos, ¿Verdad, Nana-chan? –Me sonrojé. Negué con la cabeza, era difícil permanecer como si nada…

Cuando lo amaba.

-Las doncellas de su majestad la reina, han dicho que la princesa Debrah ha tenido al menos tres matrimonios, y todos han… Fracasado. –Él se sorprendió. Masticó un poco y tragó, antes de mirar mis ojos violetas con esos impactantes orbes grises.

-¿Cuál es la razón? –Respiré hondo. No quería que él se relacionara con ella…

-Mueren. Todos han muerto… Enfermos, al parecer. –Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Como una maldición? –Terminó de comer, y le retiré la bandeja, entregándole una servilleta.

-Esa no es mi teoría, señor. –Sujetó la servilleta, pero no soltó mi mano. Lo miré atentamente mientras él sonreía de lado.

-Limpia mi rostro. –Ordenó. Me sorprendí, nunca me había ordenado eso, pero obedecí sin rechistar, limpiando la comisura de sus labios con un sonrojo. -¿Cuál es tu teoría, Nana-chan? No, espera. ¿Quieres oír la mía? –Asentí levemente. Tocó la coleta de mi cabello oscuro, jugando con ella. Tragué saliva.

-Estás… Celosa de Debrah. –Inhalé profundamente, parpadeando totalmente sorprendida.

-¿¡C-celosa!? ¡N-no sé de qué habla! ¿Ya terminó, señor? ¡Debe bañarse! –Retiré la bandeja de sus piernas y la puse a un lado, haciendo todo torpemente por mis nervios. Intentaba acomodar los platos sucios, pero todo se me caía. –Q-qué torpe… -Suspiré frustrada.

-Déjame ayudarte. –Sus manos fuertes me rodearon, acomodando los platos mientras me acorralaba con su cuerpo. Me quedé quieta, sabía que mi rostro debía estar tan rojo como su cabello. Mordí mi labio con fuerza.

-Estoy bien… Señor… -Respiró contra mi cuello. ¡Dios, Dios, debía estar soñando!

-Como gustes. –Se alejó. Respiré con más tranquilidad. Retiró la ropa que aun tenía para dormir, mientras entraba al enorme baño de su habitación y comenzaba a preparar el agua en la tina. Recordé cuando lo conocí, hace un par de años.

FLASH BACK

Era mi primer día como sirvienta. Había tenido que recurrir a ser parte de la servidumbre, cuando mis padres murieron en un trágico accidente, su carreta se volcó mientras iban en uno de sus viajes para vender un poco de tela y poder pagar mis estudios. Me quedé desamparada, por lo que recurrí a mi tía Agatha, una de las costureras de la realeza, y me consiguió un trabajo para poder mantenerme.

-Muy bien niña, estarás de prueba. Y como no tienes experiencia en esto, será mejor que aprendas rápido o a la calle. –Me avisó la ama de llaves, coordinaba a toda la servidumbre del palacio. Estaba nerviosa. Mi cabello era largo hasta alcanzar la parte baja de mi espalda, y era sedoso, brillante como la noche, lacio. Mi piel era blanca, contrastando con el tono de mi pelo, y resaltando mis ojos violetas. No estaba muy conforme con mi nuevo uniforme, un vestido negro con falda corta, demasiado para mi gusto, un delantal, el típico adorno en la cabeza, unas medias negras por encima de las rodillas y unas botas negras de tacón.

Me sentí un poco intimidada cuando las otras sirvientas, uno o dos años más grandes que yo –veintidós, veintitrés años- me observaban susurrando entre ellas. ¿Qué había de malo conmigo?

Comencé a lavar platos como se me había ordenado, intentando ignorar esos cuchicheos, cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a otra de las sirvientas, de cabello castaño y corto, con el rostro rojo por la vergüenza y unos platos rotos en sus manos. Varias se acercaron a ella, noté que lloraba.

-¡Fue el príncipe Castiel! Me lanzó su comida porque dijo que estaba fría. –Se quejó. La ama de llaves la escuchó.

-Deja de lloriquear, ya sabes que él así es. Y si no te gusta, te me vas pero ya. Vuélvanle a servir la comida y caliéntenla bien, ¡Rápido! –Ordenó, y todas se movieron como rayos. Una vez servido impecablemente de nuevo, la ama de llaves se lo acercó a la muchacha que aun lloraba.

-Himeko, llévale de nuevo la comida. –La mencionada negó inmediatamente, rechazando la bandeja.

-¡Ni loca! No quiero, que venga él por su comida. –Se cruzó de brazos. Una de sus amigas, las que cuchicheaban de mí, se acercó a la ama de llaves.

-Creo que ésta sería una excelente prueba para la nueva, Aria-san. ¿No cree? –Me quedé perpleja. Todo estaba en silencio.

-Tienes razón. La nueva, ven. –Dejé los platos, y me acerqué. Todas tenían una sonrisa arrogante, sabían que me iría mal. –Llévaselo al príncipe Castiel. –

-¿Algún consejo o regla? –Ella sonrió.

-Descúbrelo por ti misma. –Y eso fue todo. Tomé la bandeja y caminé, ya sabía su habitación gracias al recorrido previo cuando llegué. Tragué saliva una vez estuve en su puerta, y con cuidado, toqué. Escuché un "pasa" fastidiado, y abrí la puerta con dificultad, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

La habitación era más grande de lo que alguna vez fue mi casa. Me quedé sorprendida. Mis ojos se detuvieron en aquel joven pelirrojo, semidesnudo y siendo alimentado por una de las damas de compañía. O su amante, en otras palabras.

Él era simplemente hermoso.

-Su alteza, le traigo su comida. –Observé su reacción. Me miró de reojo, observándome detalladamente. Me quedé quieta, con la mirada seria. Sonrió arrogantemente.

-No te había visto antes. ¿Dónde esta la otra? –Preguntó.

-Himeko-san está indispuesta. ¿Hay algún problema? –Lo miré sin emoción alguna.

-Eso debo preguntar yo. Kaori, lárgate. –La chica que estaba a su lado se levantó y entró al baño para cambiarse. Acerqué la bandeja de comida mientras él no dejaba de mirarme. Me incomodaba. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Nanami. –Respondí. Él miró la comida, sin quitar esa sonrisa. –

-Nanami, si esto está frío, voy a aventarlo en tu lindo rostro. –Avisó. Sonreí con ternura.

Que se joda.

-Donde usted haga eso, le juro que tomaré su filete y lo lanzaré a su estúpida cara arrogante. –Contesté. Él se quedó con la boca abierta, totalmente sorprendido.

Oh, no, estaba despedida. Él se levantó, sin probar bocado, estaba encabronado. Me acorraló contra la pared sin previo aviso, y yo forcejeé contra él.

-¡Suélteme por favor señor! ¡Voy a gritar! –lo amenacé.

-Cállate. –Ordenó. Un segundo después, abrió el escote del vestido junto con el sostén…

Y derramó la sopa, caliente, sobre mí. Grité.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Estás loco!? –Lo empujé, mientras él se carcajeaba.

-Ya te puedes ir a llorar, como todas las otras, de seguro estás sin trabajo. –Dijo. En ese instante, le agarré el filete cubierto de salsa y se lo lancé, ensuciando su torso y parte de los pantalones que llevaba. Él se quedó sorprendido, sin decir nada.

-Yo no soy todas las otras. Y si estoy sin trabajo, al menos déjeme disfrutar el momento, su alteza. –Tomé el vino y lo rocié en su cabeza. Él me arrebató la botella e hizo lo mismo, manchando mi cabello. Agarré el pastel de chocolate de un puñado, y se lo lancé. Él me arremedó.

Era una pelea de comida. Pronto comencé a reír, me parecía gracioso el estar haciendo eso, pero ya estaba despedida. Contagié al príncipe de mi risa, mientras seguía aventando alimentos.

En ese momento, la ama de llaves entró, y emitió un grito alertando a todos los sirvientes.

-¿¡Qué pasa aquí!? ¡Ay, señor! ¡Perdone usted, esta mujer es nueva! ¡Era nueva! –Entró alarmada, sujetándome de los brazos. –Mil disculpas, mil disculpas. ¡Ustedes! Limpien, ahora. ¡No volverá a pasar mi señor, se lo juro! –me jaló, sacándome de ahí. Abrió las puertas del palacio y me lanzó al piso, con furia. -¡Lárgate de aquí, insignificante basura! ¡No eres nada, lárgate! A la calle como el vil perro que eres, ¡No te quiero ver aquí nunca más! –Gritó. Me puse de pie, dispuesta a alejarme, cuando una voz me detuvo.

-¡Prohíbo una sola palabra más, Aria! –Gritó el príncipe. –Y ordeno que regreses a esa mujer al palacio. –Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¡P-pero mi señor! ¡Mire cómo lo ha dejado! ¡Es una mosca muerta! –Reclamó la mujer.

-¡Silencio he dicho! Yo le daré su castigo. Lárgate ahora mismo, o la despedida serás tú. –Ella, boquiabierta, obedeció. Miré sorprendida al pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué quieres que me quede? Si es para tratarme peor, déjame decirte que de una vez me voy, su alteza. –Comencé a caminar de nuevo. Soltó una carcajada.

-No puedo decirles que me das curiosidad. Eres la única chica que ha… Jugado así conmigo. –Me detuve una vez más. Volteé y lo miré. Estaba tan manchado como yo. Reí.

-¿Enserio? –Asintió.

-¿Por qué no me tratas con respeto? ¿Acaso te hacen falta modales, Nana-chan? –Se burló. Negué con la cabeza de ojos cerrados.

-Le doy respeto a los que se merecen respeto. Aparte, mi señor, considero que usted se merece una cachetada. No por ser príncipe, te salvas de los castigos. Es lo que pienso. –Cerré los ojos. Él extendió su mano, y la acepté, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Si dices eso enfrente de cualquier hombre, se puede tomar de manera pervertida. Y aceptaría ese tipo de oferta, pero eres tan plana como una tabla.- Me sonrojé.

-¿Usted cómo sabe eso? ¡No hable sin fundamentos! –Le reclamé.

-Tuve la oportunidad de ver tus pequeños y hermosos pechos cuando te metí la sopa. –sonrió. –Por cierto, date un baño y cámbiate. Luego, regresas. Serás mi sirvienta personal. –

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Y cómo sabe que aceptaré ese puesto? –Desvié la mirada.

-¿Dónde estuvo la pregunta? Es una orden. Y deja de llamarme tan oficialmente, dime Castiel. –Caminó, entrando al castillo.

-No lo haré, señor. –Desobedecí.

Y por desobedecerlo, me enamoré de él.

Y sería un sueño… Si él se enamorara de mí.

FIN FLASH BACK.

-¿Tan callada, Nana-chan? –Entró a la tina. Ya era normal verlo desnudo por completo, y un tormento al no poder tocarlo. Un tormento que sabía ocultar.

-Recordaba cuando nos conocimos, señor. –Sonreí levemente. Tomé una esponja y la remojé en el agua de la misma tina, mientras él se relajaba. Llené la esponja con jabón, y comencé a tallar el pecho del príncipe.

Disfrutaba de su piel, pero no era mío.

Y me daba terror pensar que podría ser de esa princesa…

-¿Y si le digo que sí? –Hablé de repente. Él abrió los ojos, los había cerrado en cuanto lo comencé a tallar.

-¿Perdona? –Preguntó. Me miró fijamente, pero yo miraba su pecho. Tragué saliva. ¡Cállate, Nanami!

-Nada. –Mordí mi labio con fuerza.

-Habla. –Ordenó.

-¿Y si…? Y si… ¿Y si le digo que realmente me encela pensar en la princesa Debrah a su lado? –Él abrió los ojos. Oculté mi mirada con mi oscuro cabello.

-¿Es una declaración? –me quedé callada. Lo has arruinado, Nanami. Quería llorar. Alejé mi mano, y él me detuvo sujetándome.

-Por favor, déjeme ir, señor. –Le pedí.

-Si realmente resultas celosa, Nana-chan… -Me miró fijamente. –Voy a tomarte aquí mismo. –

Abrí la boca sorprendida, iba a reclamar cuando se levantó con rapidez, y sus labios poseyeron los míos.

¡Estaba besando al príncipe!

* * *

**_Asdasdas es tan *-*9 Imagínense a Castiel de príncipe._**

**_Aumenta su sensualidad (?) _**

**_Qué les parece? Saldrán más personajes e incluso más sucrettes! Opinen!_**

**_By: Nanami-chan_**


	2. Visita a la princesa Debrah

**_Me la bañé de inspiración, les traigo algo muuuuy bueno !_**

**_Pero ya no habrá mas actualizaciones hasta el próximo fin de semana, lo que me restan estos días terminaré los tres finales que me faltan subir para Corazón Pervertido. _**

**_En fin, disfruten !_**

**_[Sale mi amiga Alice-chan, wii, para ti y tu Lys, gracias por la idea, love you!]_**

* * *

Realmente soñaba, ¡No podía estarlo besando!

Pero así era. Sentí sus suaves labios tocar los míos, hechizándome mágicamente. Todo mi cuerpo dejó de sentirse, solamente podía pensar en sus mágicos labios, los que había deseado por tanto tiempo… Me quedé helada. Correspondí por instinto, él estaba desnudo y mojado, me sonrojé, ¡Eso no era de una dama!

Profundizó el beso, metiendo su suave lengua en mi boca, y sentí sus manos acariciar mi espalda, buscando el delantal para quitarlo. Me alarmé, ¿Qué estaba intentando?

-S-señor… No… Soy sólo una sirvienta… -Le dije, entre jadeos. Bajó mi vestido deliberadamente, ahora sólo estaba en ropa interior. Me avergoncé.

-Nunca has sido sólo una sirvienta, Nana-chan. Desde que llegaste. –Acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Temblé, no podía permitir esto. Mordió mi cuello con suavidad, gemí ante aquello.

¿Estaba realmente pasando?

-¿Su alteza? –La voz de la ama de llaves al otro lado de la puerta me hizo sobresaltar. –Su majestad, su padre, el rey lo espera. El carruaje está listo, mi lord. –Avisó. -¿Hay alguien ayudándole a vestirse? –Él se alejó. Recogí mi vestido y me lo puse inmediatamente, avergonzada. No tuvo más remedio que ceder ante la situación.

-Estoy tomando un baño, Aria. Vete. ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda? –Preguntó, deteniéndome en mi apuro por vestirme.

-Dos minutos, su alteza. –Contestó ella. Lo miré molesta.

-Demonios. Está bien. Vete. –Repitió. Suspiró fastidiado y me dejó cambiarme. Una vez hecho, él se colocó una toalla que cubría su entrepierna, y salió del baño. Preparé su ropa para que comenzara a vestirse. Ninguno de los dos habló.

-¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarle? –Pregunté. Estaba muy confundida, y de seguro él también.

-Sí. Prepara tus cosas, quiero que vayas conmigo a ese estúpido evento. –Parpadeé, un tanto confundida.

-Señor, las sirvientas no pueden salir del palacio. –Le expliqué.

-Pueden si yo lo digo. Tú y cualquier otra, no me importa, pero no quiero que sospechen o algo así. –Dijo, mientras se colocaba de espaldas para comenzar a cambiarse.

-Mi lord, insisto, una sirvienta no puede…-

-Una sirvienta no debe hablar, así que no insistas y haz lo que te ordeno. –Me interrumpió.

-¿Y qué tal si Aria me lo prohíbe? –Se cansó. Murmuró una palabrota, y volteó a verme fastidiado.

-Nanami. –Habló con voz firme, gruesa. –Soy el príncipe. Las ordenes las hago yo, no ella. Así que cierra tu maldita y tentadora boca, y lárgate a preparar las cosas, que tú vienes conmigo. –Se acercó a mí, toco la comisura de mis labios con sus dedos mientras mi corazón se aceleraba, y mis mejillas adquirían ese tono carmesí típico cuando él estaba cerca. -¿Entendiste, verdad? –Depositó un suave y rápido beso, para después voltearse y seguir cambiándose. Me quedé en shock una vez más.

-Si, señor. –Asentí, saliendo de ahí tan rápido como mis tacones lo permitían. Llegué a la cocina, donde todas las otras sirvientas estaban haciendo su quehacer. Mi cara de seguro reflejaba que había visto un fantasma.

-Vaya, hasta que regresa "la consentida". –Una de las chicas se burló. No podía pensar en eso, estaba muy distraída por lo que había pasado. Pero debía obedecerle. -¿Te gusta pasar mucho tiempo con el príncipe Leunam, verdad?

-¿Dónde está Aria? –Ignoré su pregunta. Debía reportarle las órdenes de Castiel, pero… ¿a quién llevaría? Todas estas eran unas arpías de lo peor.

-La señorita Aria, querrás decir. Fue a hacer un recorrido, hay una chica nueva. –Me sorprendí. ¿Una nueva?

En ese instante se abrieron las puertas. Entró Aria acompañada de una muchacha joven, sus ojos azul zafiro eran muy bellos y brillantes. Tenía el cabello largo, de un curioso color blanco, como el príncipe Lysandro. Su mirada demostraba sufrimiento y… Odio.

-Ella es Alice. Atenderá a Lysandro desde ahora. Pasó la prueba. Como sea, ¡Preparen todo para el evento que tendrá el rey en el pueblo vecino, rápido! –

-Ya está todo listo. –Indicaron algunas.

-¡Eh! Aria. –La llamé. Volteó su mirada, ruda como un león a punto de atacar.

-Señorita Aria para ti. ¿Qué quieres? –

-El príncipe Leunam tiene nuevas órdenes. Quiere… Quiere que dos sirvientas lo acompañen en el evento. –Ella abrió los ojos. Se sorprendió, pero después se giró y señaló a dos mujeres.

-Ustedes, irán con el príncipe. –Ordenó.

-Eh… Aria-san… El príncipe…-

-¿¡Ahora qué!? –Gritó fastidiada.

-La chica del pelo oscuro. –Todos se alertaron ante la voz del duque. Se colocaron muy serios, todos en silencio. Estaba vestido con el mejor de sus trajes, lo había hecho mi tía Agatha, estaba segura. Detalles de seda y broches de oro, simplemente se veía encantador. Lo miré sorprendida. Caminó con autoridad hasta donde estaba, mi corazón se aceleró ante cada paso. –Creí que te había dicho que te alistaras, quiero sirvientas acompañándome. Estás retrasándome, y quiero una buena razón, o te vas. –Me dijo con seriedad. Me sorprendí ante su franqueza, no me había hablado así nunca.

Me guiñó un ojo. ¿Estaba fingiendo?

-L-lo siento señor, es que Aria-san…-

-¡A mi no me metas en tus mentiras, niña idiota! ¡Lárgate sola! Señor, lo siento, esta muchacha apenas me dijo sus órdenes, iba a mandar a las dos mejores sirvientas, Elizabeth y Aki. –Ambas mujeres avanzaron e hicieron una reverencia. Una tenía el pelo castaño corto, y la otra era rubia con el pelo rizado.

-No las quiero. ¿Por qué apenas le dijiste? Esta orden te la pedí hace rato. –Se cruzó de brazos.

-La señorita Aria estaba dándole el recorrido a… -Batallé un poco, pero recordé su nombre. –Alice, la nueva sirvienta de su hermano. –La señalé. Él me miró durante largo rato. Me sonrojé.

-¿Quién va a acompañarte? –Preguntó. La ama de llaves se entrometió.

-Señor, esa muchacha tiene otras cosas que hacer, no puede…-

-¿Estás cuestionando mis decisiones? –Preguntó con voz firme. Ella se quedó helada. –Yo soy el que digo quién me acompaña. Ella irá conmigo, me importa un pepino lo que tenía que hacer, que lo haga alguien más. –Me observó de nuevo. Sonrió con suavidad, yo lo miré un tanto sorprendida por la protección que me otorgaba… me sentía protegida. –Nos vamos ya. Elije a tu acompañante. –Ese punto aun no lo decidía, pero no había marcha atrás. Todas eran unas víboras. Miré a la pequeña chica, tan indefensa como yo el primer día. Sonreí. –Alice-chan está bien. –Ella se sorprendió. Castiel asintió, y tomó mi mano para salir de ahí sin decir palabras. Todos nos miraban sorprendidos. Al salir y encontrarnos con algunos de los mayordomos, él me soltó. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la carreta, y Alice y yo lo seguíamos. Él subió al lujoso transporte, que era guiado por los más finos y hermosos caballos de sangre pura. El rey, un hombre de cabello negro y ojos profundos, iba en la misma carreta que Castiel, y su madre, la reina Azu. Una carreta más adelante, estaba el príncipe Leigh, parecido a su padre pero mucho más encantador, como Lysandro, y la princesa Rosalya. Ella era muy amable y bondadosa, había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella un par de veces.

Nosotras, la servidumbre, íbamos con los mayordomos y otros escoltas. Conocía a uno de ellos, Kentin, mi mejor amigo desde que había llegado ahí. Lo abracé cuando lo vi.

-¡Nanami, mucho tiempo sin vernos! –asentí.

-Tienes razón Kentin, ¡Y casi no te reconozco! La última vez que te vi, usabas lentes y eras un chiquillo tierno. ¡Pero mírate! Todo un hombre. –Se sonrojó.

-Tan linda como siempre, Nana-chan. Qué bueno que podamos pasar un rato juntos en este viaje. –Sonreí.

-Sí. Oh, si. Me presentaré contigo. –Miré a la chica, que se encontraba callada y con la mirada perdida. Me observó curiosa. –Soy Nanami, mucho gusto. Escuché que eras la nueva sirvienta del señor Lysandro, ¿Verdad? Tienes suerte, él es un hombre muy bueno y comprensible, verás que no tendrás problemas con él. En todo caso, podrías preguntarme siempre que tengas alguna duda sobre sus gustos. –Sonreí con ternura.

-M-muchas gracias, Nanami-sama. Es la única persona amable que me ha atendido en este tiempo. Desde que mis padres fueron ejecutados, todos me han… Me han excluido. –Suspiró. Por eso la mirada triste. –Soy Alice, un placer.

-¿Qué les pasó a tus padres? –Preguntó Kentin. Ella bajó la mirada.

-Los acusaron de ladrones. Pero eran inocentes y nadie les creyó. Nadie me había querido dar trabajo porque me decían que era igual que ellos, hasta que una mujer muy buena, una costurera me rescató, y me recomendó como sirvienta del palacio. Creo que si no me hubieras traído, estaría despedida. Te lo debo. –Sonrió. –Y-ya conocí a mi lord Lysandro, tienes razón, es un caballero de lo más amable. –

-Lo es. Lamento lo de tus padres. Y creo que fue mi tía Agatha quien te recogió. Bienvenida, Alice. –Después de un rato de platicar entre los tres, finalmente llegamos al dichoso evento. Bajaron todos de las respectivas carretas, la princesa Rosa y su majestad Azu vestían los más finos vestidos, y los trajes de los príncipes y el rey también eran los más costosos y hermosos. Entregaron una invitación, y los dejaron pasar. Los mayordomos y sirvientas debían entrar por la puerta trasera, y tenían que ayudar. Nos encaminamos todos a la parte de atrás del palacio, cuyas paredes color rojo le daban un toque elegante. Los jardines tenían todo tipo de flores, perfectamente bien cuidadas, y una gran fuente estaba en el centro. El estilo de la arquitectura era un poco gótico, pero la decoración le daba un aire fresco.

-Alto. –La voz de Castiel hizo que toda la servidumbre detuvieran sus andanzas. Uno de los escoltas que vigilaban la puerta, dio una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Su majestad, Leunam? ¿Qué pasa? Nuestros sirvientes dentro le darán todo el servicio que requiera. –Él negó.

-La chica del pelo oscuro, viene conmigo. Es mi sirvienta personal. –Me sorprendí.

-Señor, tenemos muchas más sirvientas dentro. No es necesario…-

-Viene conmigo, dije. –me indicó que avanzara. Un tanto temerosa, lo hice. El escolta nos miraba sin saber que decir. Llegué hasta donde estaba él, y caminé detrás de él. Me acerqué a su espalda, y le susurré mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¿Te gusta romper reglas? –Estaba nerviosa. Era la única sirvienta que no estaría haciendo nada.

-Igual que a ti. –Sonrió de lado. Hizo como si no hablara con nadie, pero una de sus manos se puso por su espalda, y con su dedo señaló que le diera mi mano. Sin entender, lo hice, y susurró sin voltear a verme. –No te quiero lejos ni un centímetro, Nana-chan. –

Me sonrojé y tragué saliva. En la mañana…

-¡Castiel! –Soltó mi mano inmediatamente. Una mujer de pelo castaño con un vestido color azul fuerte y muchas joyas adornándola, se le abalanzó al mencionado mientras sonreía. Caminé un par de pasos hacía atrás, sorprendida. ¿Quién era ella? -¡Qué bueno que te veo finalmente! Déjame presentarme, ¿Si? Soy… ¡Ah! Dios, una sirvienta te ha seguido. ¡Pero qué muchacha, la servidumbre va por la puerta trasera! –Me señaló, molesta. Yo parpadeé, buscando con la mirada al pelirrojo.

-¿Eh? N-no, yo… Es que…-

-¡Pero nada! Retírate ahora mismo, imprudente. ¡Ve a servir de algo, que estás ahí como si fueras importante! –Iba a responderle una palabrota, cuando el príncipe se interpuso entre ella y yo.

-Por favor, ella viene conmigo. Es mi sirvienta personal, y he ordenado que no se separe de mí. Así que ni una palabra más, o ya verás cómo te va. –Amenazó él. Me sorprendí e intenté decir palabra, pero de nuevo me lo impidieron.

-¡Castiel! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan grosero con lady Debrah? ¡Por una sirvienta! Sigue las reglas por favor, y no nos pongas en vergüenza. –El padre de Castiel me miró molesto. –Retírate, muchacha. –

-¡Papá, no te metas! Ella es… -Suspiré, no quería causar más problemas.

-Está bien, señor. –Todos guardaron silencio en cuanto hablé. –Mi trabajo está en la cocina. Lamento haber sido tan imprudente, con su permiso, sus majestades. –Hice una pequeña reverencia, antes de caminar –casi correr- hasta la cocina. Al llegar, suspiré hondo e intenté tranquilizarme. ¿Ella era Debrah? Me asomé por la puerta, la familia estaba hablando con ella. Lucía tan buena y amable, pero no lo era, lo presentía.

-¡Nanami-sama! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Me asusté un poco al pensar que me habían descubierto espiando, y me giré rápidamente. Alice. Suspiré.

-La princesa Debrah me ordenó estar en la cocina. Casi causo un problema enorme con Castiel y sus padres. D-digo, el príncipe Castiel…- Me recargué contra la pared. Ella sonrió amablemente.

-Este… ¿Puedo…puedo preguntarte algo? –La miré curiosa. Asentí. -¿Él te protege mucho sólo porque eres su sirvienta personal? –La pregunta me sacó de mis casillas.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –

-Este… Vi que tomaba tu mano… Y la manera en que lo miras…-

-¡Shh! –Le exigí. Agarré su mano, y la guie a una bodega de comida dentro de la cocina, cerrando la puerta. –Escucha, por alguna muy extraña razón y a pesar de que acabamos de conocernos, siento que eres una buena persona y confío en ti. Y si no, pues ya no tengo nada que perder, igual te diste cuenta. Estoy… Enamorada del príncipe. No sé lo que él sienta por mí, pero el rey quiere casarlo con esa mujer. ¡No quiero que lo haga! Todos sus esposos han muerto, ¿No se te hace curioso? Sé que no debería decir esto, pero sospecho que ella los mata para quedarse con su reino y su fortuna. –Suspiré. Finalmente liberaba todo esto con alguien.

-Ya veo… ¿Por qué quiere que se case? Rosalya era hija de un comerciante, una plebeya y dejó que se casara con el príncipe Leigh cuando se enamoraron. –Estaba muy enterada de las cosas.

-Eso fue antes de que el reino entrara en crisis. Las minas ya no dan oro, Castiel me ha platicado lo desesperado de la situación. Ese matrimonio podría salvar al pueblo, pero arruinar la vida de él… -Mordí mi labio. –No es justo…-

-Yo digo… Que él te quiere, Nana-chan. –Sonrió levemente. La miré. –Nunca he estado enamorada, pero así mismo jamás he visto una mirada tan profunda que cuando ustedes se observan. Es extraño. Espero que alguna vez, alguien me mire así, y yo pueda mirar así a alguien. No te rindas… Quizá el rey os dé una oportunidad, como lo hizo con la princesa Rosa. –Las puertas de la bodega se abrieron, dejando ver a varias sirvientas.

-¡Ustedes! Irresponsables. Dejen de chismear y comiencen a trabajar que ya llegaron más invitados. –Ordenó. Suspiramos y obedecimos, comenzando a llevar los aperitivos a todos los visitantes.

El día avanzó pronto. Estábamos de aquí para allá, yendo y viniendo por toda la sala, era agotador. Había cruzado un par de miradas con Castiel, y había notado que Debrah no se le había separado ni un segundo. Él sólo me miraba. Yo me sonrojaba porque sentía su profunda mirada, y a veces se la regresaba, pero sólo quería que dejara de mirarme, me ponía nerviosa.

Caminé cerca de la familia real con una bandeja llena de copas de vino. Lo que me imaginé, él me hizo una seña. Tragué saliva y me acerqué.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, mi lord? –Asintió.

-Indícame dónde está el baño. Debrah, si me disculpas. –Se zafó de su agarre. Maldita víbora. Lo guie sin decir palabra a donde suponía yo se encontraban los baños, la estructura de los palacios eran similares entre sí.

El que no me hablara durante todo el trayecto me ponía… Nerviosa.

/

La joven de cabello claro estaba comenzando a sentirse cansada. No estaba acostumbrada a dar tantas vueltas, apenas era su primer día como sirvienta y ya parecía toda una experta. Servía bocadillos y bebidas, siempre le pedían más y debía recordar para quién era cada trago, comenzaba a desesperarse. Tenía una bandeja llena con copas de vidrio vacías, iba tan rápido para llenarlas de nuevo que tropezó contra un niño, hijo de alguna familia real. La bandeja cayó y las copas se rompieron.

"¡No!" Pensó. Este es el fin, estaba despedida, todas esas bellas piezas…

-¡Mira qué idiota! –Le gritó una de las doncellas de la familia real. -¡Todas esas piezas son carísimas, eres una estúpida! ¡Irás a la cárcel para pagar todo esto! ¡Guardias! –Los mencionados avanzaron hacía la pobre muchacha. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, quería llorar, desesperada, no merecía ir a la cárcel. Había sido un accidente. ¡Justo como culparon a sus padres de un crimen que no cometió!

-Alto. –Una dulce y encantadora voz los detuvo a todos. La doncella, miró molesta al dueño de esa voz. –He visto perfectamente que este niño se ha atravesado en el andar de esta pobre muchacha, tan ocupada por las peticiones de todos aquí presentes, que no pudo frenar y todo se vino abajo. Ha sido un accidente. –Abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¡Era su príncipe, Lysandro!

-¿No ves? ¡Ha rompido todas las copas de la familia real! ¡Merece la cárcel! –Negó con la cabeza, tranquilamente. Ayudó a ponerse de pie a la joven, que había caído e incluso se había lastimado las manos por los vidrios. –Si ese es tu problema, pagaré personalmente por todos los daños. Pero prohíbo rotundamente que le pongan un solo dedo encima. Ella es mi sirvienta, y no permitiré que vaya a ninguna cárcel, y peor por una injusticia. Con su permiso y el de mi familia, me retiro. Disfruten la velada. –Tomó la mano de la sorprendida chica de cabello grisáceo/blanco, sacándola de ahí. Al sentir su mano, el corazón de ella se aceleró, como si fuera a sufrir algún paro cardiaco. Pero no fue así. Sus mejillas se tornaron sonrojadas, y mientras el príncipe de ojos miel y verde la sacaba de ahí, ella lo observó de manera diferente. De una manera que nunca observaría a nadie más.

Se enamoró.

Subieron ambos a una carreta, y comenzaron su andar de regreso al palacio. No sabía que decirle, ¿Empezar con un gracias estaría bien?

-Señor… No sé cómo agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mí. Me ha salvado de ir a la cárcel por una injusticia, tal y como mis padres lo sufrieron. Le debo mi vida, le debo todo. –Tomó su mano, haciendo una reverencia. Él sonrió con suavidad.

-Por favor, no podía soportar que eso pasara. Lamento lo de tus padres, me hubiera encantado evitarlo. Siento que eres una mujer de excelente corazón, y espero con muchas ansias que realmente aceptes ser mi sirvienta personal, más que para servirme, para darme el honor de ver a una mujer como tú todos los días. Dime tu nombre, si eres tan amable. –

-Soy Alice, para servirle el resto de mis días. –De nuevo, una pequeña reverencia. El príncipe tomó su mano, y la guio a sus labios, depositando un suave y lento beso en ésta.

-Esas deberían ser mis palabras, hermosa señorita. Le prohíbo llamarme príncipe o señor. Por favor, dígame Lysandro. –Ella se sonrojó. Desvió la mirada, al sentir que su corazón se saldría de su pecho.

-N-no podría, mi lord. Eso no va con las reglas de la servidumbre. –

-La servidumbre. Usted no es parte de la servidumbre, sino de mi servidumbre. Por favor, acepte mi petición. Por temor a meterla en problemas, enfrente de los demás podrá llamarme como guste. Pero en privado, oír mi nombre saliendo de sus bellos labios y siendo entonada con su dulce voz, será un placer que espero no me niegue. ¿Qué dices, Alice? –Y efectivamente, escuchar su nombre de la encantadora voz de su amado le hizo sentir un hermoso cosquilleo. Asintió.

-Como ordenes entonces, Lysandro. Mi objetivo es y será complacerte, siempre. Te estoy eternamente agradecida. –

-Agradecido estoy yo, de poder verte bajo la hermosa luna. –Y el resto del trayecto, continuaron en silencio…

Pero ambos estaban tomados de la mano.

-Este es el baño, señor. –Él me sonrió, y no se movió. Lo miré sin entender. -¿No estaba buscando el baño? –

-Algo me dice que está fuera de servicio. ¿No hay un letrero que lo indique? –Busqué por todos lados. No había nada. Negué.

-No, señor. No hay nada. –Castiel entró, pero apenas iba a retirarme cuando salió de nuevo.

-Nanami, ven a ver. Está fuera de servicio, ¿Por qué no prestas más atención? –Me sorprendí. –Consigue algo para indicar que no funciona, u ocasionarán disgustos a otros invitados. –Asentí, confundida. ¿Cómo lo había sabido? Encontré un pequeño letrero y lo coloqué en la puerta. El pelirrojo abrió la misma y me hizo una seña para que entrara. –Mira, está fuera de servicio. Verifica tú misma. –Caminé, un poco avergonzada ya que era un baño para caballeros. Observé todo, estaba como nuevo, perfectamente limpio. Escuché la puerta cerrarse con seguro, y m volteé con rapidez. Castiel se recargó contra la puerta mientras sonreía. –Finalmente, te tengo para mí por un rato. Odio esta mierda. –

-S-su alteza, no creo que sea correcto estar aquí. Si alguien nos descubre…- Él me interrumpió, sujetándome de las caderas y apegándome a su cuerpo. Me sonrojé.

-¡No quiero estar más tiempo lejos de ti! Solamente te veo atender a los otros idiotas, ¡Tú eres mi sirvienta! Estúpida Debrah… No quiero casarme con ella, jamás. –Sus palabras hacían que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora. Tragué saliva, ¡Me sentía tan aliviada de que no quisiera tenerla como esposa!

-Entonces… N-no se… No te cases…-Lo miré a los ojos. Él me observó con profundidad, con esos enormes orbes grisáceos.

-¿No casarme? Es tan fácil decirlo. Recuerda lo de la crisis en el palacio. –Suspiró. Asentí levemente, lo sabía, estaba consciente de ello.

-¿No puedes decirle a tu padre que elija a Lysandro para casarse? P-pero no con ella, me refiero a con otra princesa…-Me miró sonriendo de lado.

-¿O sea que el problema no es Debrah, sino que yo me case? –Me puse nerviosa. ¡Cállate, Nanami!

-N-no es lo que… Es decir… Yo no…- Me cargó, sujetándome contra la pared. Nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros, sentía su respiración chocar contra la mía.

-No me casaré. Con absolutamente nadie, solamente si me dices lo que quiero oír. –Sentía que mis ojos se saldrían de mi cuencas, y que mi rostro estaba ardiendo por el sonrojo.

-¿Qué quieres oír? –

Desvié la mirada.

-La verdad. Tus sentimientos, Nana-chan…- Besó mi cuello. Suspiré, de repente sus manos comenzaron a tocar mi espalda, bajando hacía mi trasero con lentitud, acariciándome. No pude reprimir un gemido, me tenía contra él.

-Yo… Yo… Yo te… C-Cas… -Tocaron la puerta. Nos quedamos quietos, como fantasmas. Como si fueran a matarnos al abrir la puerta.

-Dice que está fuera de servicio, pero estoy segura que escuché voces, mi lord. –Era una sirvienta. Estaba con otra persona, por lo que inmediatamente el pelirrojo se alejó de mí, y señaló una ventana.

-Salte por ahí. –Susurró. Negué con la cabeza. –

-¿Cómo explicarás lo de fuera de servicio? Quédate ahí. –Le indiqué. Agarré una escoba, y abrí la puerta. –Así que como le dije, estoy lavando los baños, su majestad. Salga. –Él se sorprendió, tartamudeó un poco y luego asintió, desconcertado.

-Debería poner letreros más grandes. Qué imprudencia. Con su permiso. –Esquivó a un rubio, vestido muy elegantemente. De seguro era algún duque. Me observó mientras desviaba la mirada. ¿Estaría sospechando algo?

-Lo lamento, ya he terminado de limpiar, mi lord. –Le sonreí, con cierta ternura. Regresó la sonrisa, cautivadora.

-Oh, no no. La verdad es que te observaba a ti. No pienses mal, es que ver a una chica con ojos tan bellos como los tuyos, no debería ser sirvienta. –Inclinó un poco la cabeza. -¿Eres de este palacio?

-No mi lord. Soy del pueblo del este, el reino Leunam. –Hice una pequeña reverencia. –Nanami para servirle, acompañé a mi señor a este evento y se me ha ordenado organizar los baños.

-Pues mucho gusto, Nanami. Es un placer conocerte. Soy Nathaniel Standwood, duque del pueblo del norte. –Quiso tomar mi mano, pero sonreí negándome.

-Estoy limpiando baños, mi señor. Sería una grosería que aceptara besarme la mano, ¿No cree? –Él soltó una risita. Sus ojos eran hermosos, miel intenso. Se acercó a mí, y besó la comisura de mis labios con suavidad. Me quedé pasmada, y pronto sonrojada.

-Tiene usted razón. Quiero verla de nuevo, quizá un día vaya a visitar su reino. Espero encontrarme con usted, y que tenga la oportunidad de enseñarme el pueblo. ¿Le parece? –Tocó uno de mis mechones oscuros. Asentí sin saber que más decir, y de nuevo hice una reverencia.

-Como su majestad ordene. –Respondí. Sonrió de lado, y depositó otro suave beso en mi mejilla, antes de retirarse.

-Espera mi visita, entonces. Nanami-chan. –

Una de las sirvientas que estaba por ahí se quedó con la boca abierta. La ignoré inmediatamente, y corrí de nuevo a la cocina. Me llevé una sorpresa al saber que Alice se había ido con Lysandro, y no tardaron en llamar para la retirada al reino. En la despedida, pude escuchar que ambas familias se encontrarían de nuevo para acordar fechas de boda y otros detalles. Cuando se le preguntó a Castiel su opinión, él se mantuvo callado, y deliberadamente entró al carruaje, sin antes darme una mirada fugaz. No quería casarse.

¿Realmente, de todas formas lo haría?

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado!_**

**_¿Dudas, comentarios, críticas, ideas? En los reviews, o en mi facebook: Sucrette Nanami-chan_**

**_Besos~_**


	3. Sacrificios de Amor

**_Finalmente fin de semana para una bella actualización._**

**_La trama avanza y se complica, no todo será miel sobre hojuelas, y les prometo lemon en el próximo capítulo._**

**_La pregunta es, ¿Con quién?_**

* * *

Los siguientes días en el palacio habían sido un infierno. Todas las sirvientas estaban de aquí para allá, recibiendo nuevas órdenes para la próxima boda en el reino. Yo estaba incluida en esa servidumbre. No podía ver a Castiel, siempre estaba ocupada con algo nuevo. Estúpida boda.

-Alguien que le lleve el desayuno al príncipe Castiel, ahora. –Ordenó la ama de llaves. Mi oportunidad. Sonreí y me acerqué a ella.

-Lo haré yo. He terminado todos mis deberes de la tarde, puedo llevarle el desayuno. –Me la había pasado toda la noche terminándolo, sólo para poder ir a verlo. Ella alejó la charola de comida de mí, y se la dio a otra sirvienta.

-Tú no. Tengo nuevos trabajos para ti, muchacha. ¡Rápido, ve a hacer la nueva lista! –Dijo, entregándome una hoja con nuevas tareas. Me sorprendí. ¿Por qué me encargaba tantas cosas a mí? Miré a mí alrededor. Muchas estaban desocupadas.

-P-pero… Hay otras que no hacen nada y yo…-

-¿¡Estás criticando mis ordenes!? Insolente, te agregaré más tareas cuando termines esas por ello. Largo. –Mandó. Sin poder hacer nada más, me dirigí a cumplir con las nuevas obligaciones. Miré de reojo a Alice, tenía la charola de comida de su nuevo amo, el príncipe Lysandro. Me observó triste.

Las horas pasaron, y yo seguía limpiando con un trapo la sala principal. Mucha gente iba y venía, y tenía la esperanza de que el príncipe Castiel saliera de su habitación, quizá a buscarme por haber notado mi ausencia, pero nada. ¿Acaso no me extrañaba?

-Nanami. –Me giré. Era Aria. ¿Recordaba mi nombre? –Deja lo que haces, necesito que salgas al jardín ahora mismo y verifiques la decoración para la boda.

-¿Cómo? Pero no he terminado esto…-

-¡Deja de cuestionar mis decisiones y haz lo que te digo! Alguien más se encargará de eso. Vete. –Me levantó bruscamente, y me empujó hacía el jardín. ¿¡Y ahora!? Sin más que decir, obedecí. Y de nuevo, me dispuse a hacer lo que me habían ordenado, sin ninguna otra opción.

Seis semanas, eran las que habían pasado desde la dichosa fiesta en el palacio de Lady Debrah. El príncipe Castiel no había podido salir de su habitación, por órdenes de su padre, como castigo por haberse negado a casarse con Debrah. Él no la amaba. Era todo lo contrario a la clase de chica que le gustaba. Interesada, empalagosa, torpe. Además, el dato que le había dado Nanami de que todos sus antiguos esposos habían muerto, lo hacían sospechar.

Nanami. Suspiró una vez más en ese día. Estaba acostado en su cama, con una sirvienta a su lado. Una sirvienta que no era la suya. ¿Por qué no mandaban a Nanami?

La extrañaba, con toda su alma. No tenerla cerca se había convertido en un martirio. Su hermano Lysandro había ido un par de veces a su habitación, y lo tranquilizó al decirle que solamente estaba ocupada.

Pero ella era su sirvienta, y que mandaran a alguien más en vez de a Nanami era demasiado extraño.

-Su majestad, por favor debe comer algo. ¿Tampoco desayunará hoy? –Maldita muchacha, pensó. Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, pero la conocía desde más tiempo que a Nanami. ¿Elicia? ¿Eldarya? ¿Eli…?

-Desayunaré. –Dijo. Ella se acercó sonriente a él, pero hizo una señal para que no avanzara un paso más. –Cuando le digas a Aria que quiero que me mande a la muchacha de pelo negro, Nanami. Si no viene ella a traerme el maldito desayuno. –Agarró el plato de sopa de cristal, y lo lanzó al piso, rompiéndolo. La mujer se asustó. Estaba muy encabronado. –No comeré una mierda. Lárgate.

Ella, titubeante, asintió. Corrió a la puerta y salió, cerrándola. Él ni siquiera hizo el intento por levantarse de la cama. Quizá su padre había notado un comportamiento extraño hacía Nanami, y por eso ordenó que no pudiera salir de su cuarto. Pues no obedecería. Se levantó y decidió vestirse con rapidez, sin siquiera ducharse. Salió de su habitación, y los guardias intentaron detenerlo.

-¡Por favor, su majestad! Son órdenes del rey, ¡No puede salir! –el rostro del príncipe mostraba coraje, enojo.

-Me importa una mierda lo que el rey diga. –Les dijo, dirigiéndose a la cocina a toda velocidad. Abrió las puertas, causando como siempre una reacción intimidante con todos. -¡ARIA! –Gritó. La mencionada corrió hacía donde estaba el pelirrojo y se hincó a sus pies, besando su mano. La retiró inmediatamente.

-¡Usted ordenará, señor! –

-¿Por qué demonios no me has mandado a mi sirvienta, y me mandas otras? ¡RESPONDE O TE VAS! –Ordenó. La mujer estaba nerviosa, no sabía que decir.

-H-ha sido transferida de amo, señor. Ya no es su sirvienta personal, órdenes del rey.- "Órdenes del rey". Maldijo.

-¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA! La quiero de regreso. Ya. –

-Ni se te ocurra volver a tener contacto con esa muchacha. –El pelirrojo se giró. Era su padre. Quería lanzarle algo a la cara, cuánto lo odiaba.

-Deja de meterte en lo que no te importa, ¿no te basta con arruinar mi vida uniéndome con una asquerosa perra como Debrah? ¿¡Ahora también me prohíbes ver a Nanami!? –Le reclamó.

-¡SILENCIO! Esto se habla en el despacho, Castiel. No enfrente de la servidumbre. El castigo no fue suficiente, ¿Eh? –

-Mi peor castigo, es estar en esta maldita familia, y que me hagas casarme con alguien que no amo. Ese es el peor castigo. –Caminó, dispuesto a alejarse de su padre.

-¿Entonces a quién amas? ¿A la muchacha? No seas inmaduro, Castiel. –El rey soltó una ronca carcajada. –Un príncipe no tiene la libertad de casarse "con amor". Eso es absurdo. Cuando es más importante el bienestar de un pueblo entero, uno debe hacer sacrificios. Estaremos en quiebra si ese matrimonio no se hace, y tú hijo mío, eres el mayor, después de Leigh. Y sabes bien que Leigh está casado con Rosalya.-

-¿Por qué él si pudo casarse con quien amaba, y yo no puedo? ¡Es una injusticia! –Gritó el pelirrojo.

-¡Sabes bien que sucedió antes de la crisis! No tenemos otra opción. Lysandro hace constantes viajes fuera del pueblo, ningún reino lo aceptará como esposo para sus hijas con su ausencia. Eres nuestra única esperanza. Ahora empieza a ser responsable, y olvídate de esa muchacha, o mandaré a matarla para que ya no estés enamorado. Tienes suerte que sólo ordenara que dejaras de verla. –El chico de ojos grises apretó los dientes. Quería matarlo ahí mismo. Era dejar de verla, o su muerte. No, no soportaría si la mataran. Tragó saliva, y asintió levemente.

-Si, padre. –

-Me alegro que hayas entendido. Tu castigo se levanta. Date un baño, que Lady Debrah viene hoy. Sólo falta una semana para tu boda, hijo. –Rey y príncipe se retiraron. Aria sonrió. El príncipe amaba a esa Nanami. Sintió un coraje tremendo, tantos años queriendo conquistarlo, y ella llega y de la nada lo amarra en sus redes.

-Qué lástima que nunca sabrás lo mucho que te ama. Pobrecita. –Dijo para sí misma. -¡Regresen a sus actividades, ahora! –

Y mientras tanto, la chica de ojos violetas, estaba en el jardín, preocupada porque sentía que su amado no la extrañaba más.

Sin saber, que él había sacrificado su amor por la vida de ella.

Me encontraba en mi pequeña habitación, una de las tantas para la servidumbre mientras Alice me hablaba de su día con el príncipe Lysandro. Me miraba al espejo, pero no reconocía a la chica que estaba frente a mí. Estaba triste, mis ojos ausentes de vida. No tenerlo cerca simplemente me hacían sentir muerta. Cepillaba mi cabello, largo hasta por debajo de mi espalda, mientras la peli gris seguía hablando.

-¡Nanami! ¿Estás escuchándome? –Reaccioné. Suspiré por milésima vez en ese día, y sonreí levemente para que mi amiga no se preocupara.

-Si, si. ¿Qué decías? –Ella se molestó. –Perdona, Alice. Es que… No sabes lo doloroso que ha sido estar lejos de él, por tanto tiempo… Siento que una parte de mí, ya no existe. ¿Entiendes? Es… Es…-

Ella soltó una pequeña risa, y sujetó mi mano.

-Estoy segura que el príncipe Castiel te extraña. Debe haber una excelente explicación por la cual no te ha buscado. –

-¿Enserio? ¿Cuál es? –Una pequeña chispa de esperanza iluminó mi corazón.

-Bueno, eso debes preguntárselo tú. ¿No crees? –Sonrió de lado. Ella tenía razón. Mordí mi labio, pensando en si debería desobedecer las órdenes de quedarme en mi habitación que tenía Aria.

-Buena idea. Pero me tienen prohibido salir, ¿Qué hago? –La miré suspirando.

-Estamos vestidas igual. Sólo oculta tu pelo, y pasarás desapercibida como cualquier otra sirvienta. –Sonrió, y se colocó de pie, acomodando mi cabello en una cebolla y ocultándolo con un gorrito blanco. Sonreí y me miré, realmente me confundía. Agarré un carrito que se utiliza para las comidas, y salí de la habitación, rogando que funcionara. Pasé por donde estaban los guardias, intentando no llamar la atención.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera! –Maldije. Me habían descubierto.

-El príncipe Castiel no ha comido. Llévale el almuerzo ahora. –Ordenaron. Asentí sin emitir sonido e intentando ocultar mi rostro, para caminar con más rapidez hacía la habitación de Castiel. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, ¡Finalmente iba a verlo! Quería decirle tanto, lo mucho que lo había extrañado, lo mucho que quería estar con él… Iba a decirle que lo amaba.

Porque era verdad, lo amaba.

Toqué la puerta de su habitación, y apenas abriera iba a echarme a sus brazos con mucha emoción. Pero cuando ésta se abrió, lo único que pude ver fue a Debrah con una sonrisa de lado.

¿Qué hacía ella en la habitación de mi querido príncipe?

-Oh, la comida. Finalmente, nos moríamos de hambre. Pasa. –Al menos iba a verlo. Suspiré levemente, e iba a entrar con el carrito de comida, cuando ella me detuvo en seco, entrecerrando la puerta. –Espera, espera. ¿Cómo te llamas? –Su pregunta me sorprendió. Abrí los ojos como platos.

-¿Perdone? –Bufó, molesta.

-¡Tu nombre, niña! Ay, ojos violetas. Eres Nanami, ¿Verdad? –Soltó una carcajada. –Lo siento, Castiel no quiere verte. –Mi corazón se detuvo en seco.

-¿Cómo…? –Tragué saliva.

-No quiere verte. Me comentó que sólo eres un estorbo, siempre lo estás persiguiendo. Ordenó que te pusieran un montón de trabajo, sólo para alejarte de él. También le pidió a Aria que te encerrara en el cuarto mientras salía de su habitación para recibirme. No le agradas, niña. Te quiere lejos. –Sentí que lágrimas saldrían de mis ojos en cualquier momento. No debía llorar enfrente de ella, pero ¿Cómo sabía todo eso? Mi sumisión de sirvienta se fue al demonio.

-Estás mintiendo. –Le dije, tuteándola. -¡No es verdad, solamente eres una mentirosa!

-¡Háblame con respeto, insolente! Y claro que no miento. Él mismo me lo dijo. –Sonrió con malicia. Iba a golpearla con la comida, cuando escuché una voz.

-¿Quién es, Debrah? –La puerta se abrió por completo de golpe. El pelirrojo me observó fijamente, sin decir palabra. Me acerqué a él sin importarme que estuviera ella, y lo abracé.

-Dile que no es verdad, ¡Que no me quieres lejos! ¡Que tú!... ¡Que tú…! –Quise llorar con fuerza cuando sus brazos no correspondieron, sino me alejaron.

-Por favor, vete. No quiero verte de nuevo. Voy a despedirte si vuelves a desobedecer mis ordenes. –Comencé a llorar. ¿Cómo podía decirme esto? Me alejé, y el gorro blanco se cayó de mi cabeza. Vi sus ojos grisáceos, tenía ojeras, y su mirada estaba perdida. No tenía brillo, y estaba notablemente más delgado. ¿Qué le pasaba? –Solamente eres una sirvienta, una muy molesta. Lárgate, interrumpes… interrumpes el tiempo con mi futura esposa. –Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin medida. Quería golpearlo, a él y a la estúpida de Debrah. Pero solamente salí corriendo, ocultando mi rostro. Regresé a la habitación a pesar de los intentos de los guardias por detenerme. Quería morir. Pensé que me amaba…

-¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpida? –Abracé mis piernas, mientras me recostaba en un rincón del cuarto.

/N-O/

El dolor que le había ocasionado decirle todas aquellas crueles palabras al amor de su vida, era terrible. Pero sabía que sufriría más si la hubiera puesto en riesgo. La amaba. Pero nunca estaría con ella. Se sentó en la cama, mirando la ventana perdidamente, y susurró a la nada.

-Perdóname, mi amor…- Debrah escuchó eso. Sabía muy bien que él estaba enamorado de esa maldita sirvienta. El amor no le importaba. Recordó las palabras del rey cuando llegó al castillo.

"Quiero que vayas a ver a mi hijo, no está de acuerdo con el matrimonio. –Había dicho. –Quiere casarse con una sirvienta, de ojos violetas, una tal Nanami. Los alejé, y amenacé que si no la dejaba en paz, la mataría, entonces cedió. Sin embargo, algo me dice que ella irá a buscarlo. Sólo por si acaso, asegúrate que él recuerde mi amenaza, y avísame cualquier cosa que notes extraña entre ellos. Vas a casarte con mi hijo, Debrah. De eso no hay discusión."

Y ella, gustosa, aceptó. Tener otro reino más en su poder, era un logro más. No importaba que estuviera en quiebra, más tarde lo vendería a algún tirano y se quedaría con el dinero, que era lo que le importaba. Ese matrimonio le convenía, definitivamente.

Pero debía convencer a Castiel, y asegurarse que no arruinara sus planes.

"Tu papá me contó lo de tu amor por ella. –Le dijo al pelirrojo. –Y te entiendo, también me enamoré de un mayordomo, pero realeza y la plebe no puede mezclarse. Si quieres salvar su vida, lo mejor es que te cases conmigo, por el bien del reino. En un futuro, si no te enamoras de mí, cariño mío, te dejaré ir… Con ella. Pero no la necesitarás. Te enamorarás de mí. Ya estoy enamorada de ti." –Le mintió, abrazándolo. Él correspondió el abrazo, aceptando su destino. Y que había perdido su felicidad.

Dos días después, Nanami tuvo que salir de su encierro y su depresión, o estaría despedida, y no podía ser una carga para su pobre tía. Sin embargo, curiosamente, todas la observaban diferente. Ella no entendía por qué, solamente lo ignoraba.

Limpiaba aquella mañana sin muchas ganas. Todo lo hacía sólo por hacer, no tenía las mismas energías de antes. Alice la observaba de lejos, no le gustaba ver a su amiga así. Se imaginaba lo que seguro su amiga sentía, pero no lograba visualizar nada. ¿Qué haría ella si un día la alejan de su príncipe?

-Alice, el príncipe Lysandro te llama, de inmediato. –Ella asintió. Corrió ni tarda ni perezosa hasta el jardín, pero se detuvo en seco cuando observó al peligris con otra joven. Había escuchado de ella, Melody, una princesa del pueblo de España. Se acercó a ellos e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Mi señor, ¿Me ha llamado? –Su amado chico sonrió, y asintió.

-Sí, quiero presentarte a alguien. Alice, ella es Melody, la princesa de España. –De nuevo, una reverencia a la mencionada. ¡No le importaba quién era ella!

-Mucho gusto, su majestad. Es un placer. –

-Oh, el placer es mío. Lysandro me ha hablado mucho de ti, dice que eres una muchacha encantadora. –Ambos se sonrojaron.

-Por favor Melody, sólo digo la verdad. Es una mujer realmente única. En fin, Melody se quedará aquí un par de semanas en cuanto nuestros reinos terminen las negociaciones, además de que me gustaría invitarte a la boda de mi hermano con lady Debrah, ¿Aceptas? -¿Por qué se quedaría más? Reprimió una mueca de disgusto.

-Claro que sí, será un honor quedarme. Muchas gracias, Lysandro, eres el mejor. –Le dio un abrazo. El corazón de la joven de ojos azules se detuvo. Suéltalo, pensaba. "Suéltalo, suéltalo, suéltalo"

Pero él sólo correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa. ¿Debería interrumpir aquello? No, no debería. Finalmente, lo dejo.

-Llévala a su habitación, Alice. Cuando te acomodes, iré a verte para que tomemos el té, juntos, ¿Está bien? –Ella asintió, y sin decir una palabra más, la chica de cabello claro llevó a la castaña a uno de los cuartos para huéspedes. Nadie hablaba, hasta que Melody rompió el silencio.

-No debería decirle esto a una sirvienta, pero como Lysandro me dijo que eras una muchacha buena, quiero contarte que estos negocios son para que él y yo nos casemos. –Tragó saliva fuerte. ¡No! –La verdad, siento que él no me ama… Intentará convencer a su padre de que Castiel y la princesa Debrah no se casen, dice que su hermano está muy deprimido, además que Debrah no es… buena. –

-¿Tú lo amas? –Lo interrumpió bruscamente. Era su príncipe, no quería compartirlo. La negación de Melody la tranquilizó.

-No, no lo quiero. Pero se ve que tú sí. –Se sonrojó de nuevo. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, y mordió su labio.

-N-no es así, su alteza. Sólo soy una sirvienta y…- De nuevo la interrumpió.

-Entonces es bueno saberlo. Así podré enamorarme de él sin sentirme mal. Y creo que él podrá enamorarse de mí con más facilidad si le dices eso. –Llegaron a la habitación de la princesa. Dejó sus cosas en el piso y salió.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas? ¿No piensas desempacar mis cosas? –Melody se cruzó de brazos.

-No soy su sirvienta, señora. Sólo la de mi amo Lysandro. Mandaré a otra sirvienta de inmediato. Con su permiso. –Y dicho esto, se retiró, dejando a la castaña boquiabierta.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Podía decirle al príncipe Lysandro que no se casara, que dejara a Castiel hacerlo, aunque eso afectara a Nanami. O podía fingir que no sabía nada y ayudar a su amiga a recuperar a su amado príncipe. Aunque eso significara quedarse ella sola.

¿Realmente sacrificaría su felicidad?

En otro lado del país, un príncipe ordenaba a sus sirvientes empacar todas sus pertenencias. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, casi no cabía de la felicidad.

-No, esto pónganlo en mi otra maleta. ¿Saben qué? No importa, déjenlo así ya. Quiero salir cuanto antes. –Su habitación tenía mucho movimiento. Él se asomó al espejo, verificando su estado impecable. Sus cabellos rubios acomodados, sus ojos miel brillantes de emoción y su traje perfectamente limpio. -¿Qué tal luzco, Fenrir? ¿Me veo bien? –Se giró. La mencionada asintió levemente.

-Sí, se ve impecable su majestad. -La chica tenía el pelo negro, un poco azulado, rizado por debajo de la espalda. Sus ojos eran verdes, mostraban frialdad y un poco de rudeza. –Pero no estoy de acuerdo en que vaya a ese viaje. Lo que está haciendo es una locura, y no me agrada. –Le dijo. El rubio sonrió.

-Me he enamorado, Fen-chan. Locamente. Esa muchacha me robó el corazón desde que la vi. Iré y la convertiré en mi esposa. –El corazón de la muchacha dio un vuelco. ¿¡Cómo!?

-Estás exagerando, Nathaniel. Perdón que te lo diga. Pero mi deber como tu guardaespaldas es protegerte, y esa mujer, según la has descrito, es sospechosa. -Ella era directa. Debía serlo. Estaba con armazones en las partes importantes de su cuerpo, principalmente el torso, un escudo descansando en su espalda y, por supuesto, una espada a un costado.

¿Cómo una muchacha de apenas 23 años había llegado a ser guardaespaldas personal de un hombre como el príncipe Nathaniel?

La respuesta era sencilla. Ella venía de una familia adinerada, pero a ella nunca le había interesado el dinero. Siempre fue una chica que se diferenciara de las otras, a pesar de haber crecido con dos mujeres con clase y elegantes, a ella siempre le gustó buscar el otro lado de las cosas, se sentía fuera de lugar. No le gustaba ser femenina, en absoluto. Usar pantalones incluso o vestir de hombre era una costumbre por la cual era constantemente regañada. Sentía que no la aceptaban. Cuando tenía 16, sin embargo, había una chica con la cual le gustaba estar acompañada. Era su mejor amiga, amable, tierna y desinteresada. O eso creía. Pues, con engaños y mentiras, la había culpado de un fraude que le costó toda la fortuna y herencia de su familia. Estuvo a punto de ser ejecutada, de no ser porque demostró impresionantes habilidades con la espada, y el príncipe reconoció su talento. Por lo tanto, ahora ella le debía la vida, por eso lo protegía.

A pesar de eso, la razón era mucho más profunda. Nathaniel era un príncipe alegre y amable, pero su carácter era fuerte y firme. Consentidor con su hermana, siempre recto en sus decisiones y con un gusto porque las cosas se hicieran a su manera. A Fenrir le parecía sencillamente perfecta su actitud. No sabía por qué, cuando él estaba cerca ella siempre se sentía tranquila. La complementaba. Estando con el príncipe, se le olvidaba el sufrimiento de haber tenido todo a quedarse sin nada en un solo día.

¡Pero no era amor, estaba segura! O eso creía. Se negaba a reconocerlo, estar enamorada de un príncipe era sólo para niñas cursis que creen en cuentos de hadas. Solamente era su guardaespaldas, con una inmensa necesidad de protegerlo.

-Quizá suene sospechoso, pero apenas la conozcas, estarás segura que ella es la mujer perfecta para mí. –Escucharlo decir aquello la ponían furiosa. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido en ese tema cuando era tan maduro en otros?

-¿Quién es la mujer perfecta para ti? –Fenrir hizo una reverencia en cuanto entró la hermana del príncipe, la princesa Ámber. Ella era rubia, como su hermano mayor, de ojos azul oscuro. Celaba a Nathaniel de cualquier doncella, era cruel con la mayoría de las sirvientas y egocéntrica debido a la sobreprotección que los reyes siempre le habían otorgado. No dejaba que nadie tuviera contacto con su hermano, pero no se lo impedía a Fenrir, ya que pensaba que Nath nunca se fijaría en una mujer "poco femenina" como ella.

Pero la verdad era distinta, ya que Fenrir era hermosa, con suaves facciones y un cuerpo perfectamente formado. Todo escondido detrás de una armadura.

-Buen día, su alteza. Su carruaje está listo. –Avisó la chica.

-La conocerás en el palacio de los Leunam, Ámber. Pienso casarme, y ya verás con quién. Será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez si queremos llegar a tiempo para la boda. ¿Todo listo, Fen-chan? –la mencionada asintió. La rubia hizo una mueca.

-No puedo creer que mi Castiel se case con esa cosa. Sólo por tener más recursos que nosotros, ¡Es una injusticia! Nathaniel, prometiste que se casaría conmigo. –La chica hizo puchero como si fuera una niña pequeña pidiendo un juguete.

-Lo sé, pero después del conflicto que hubo entre él y yo, lo dudo mucho. De hecho, lo vi salir del baño cuando vi a esa chica… Nanami…-Suspiró hondo, como típico enamorado.

-Oh, así que se llama Nanami tu "amorcito". ¿Y qué hacía con Castiel si quieres casarte con ella, eh? Podría ser su amante. ¿De dónde es princesa? Nunca había oído de ella. –Ambos se encaminaron a la salida del palacio. –Aparte, si dices que tú y mi Castiel tienen problemas, ¿Por qué te invitaría a su boda? –

-Eres una curiosa. En primer lugar, no estaba con Castiel en sí, solamente discutía con él. No es su amante. Segundo, Ámber… Nanami no es precisamente una princesa. Y por último, no me invitó a su boda. Sus padres invitaron a nuestros padres, y aprovecharé para ir yo.- En cuanto el príncipe terminó su explicación, subieron al carruaje. Fenrir escuchaba todo aquello con atención. Debía investigar más acerca de esa Nanami. Si no era una princesa, ¿Entonces qué era? Lo sabría en la fiestecilla aquella. Y le daría una lección.

-.-.-

El día que menos quería que llegara se acercaba más y más, a tal grado que sólo quedaban 48 horas para que el amor de mi vida contrajera matrimonio con esa mujer. Más invitados iban llegando al palacio para hospedarse y acudir a todos los eventos previos a la boda, por lo que el castillo estaba abarrotado y lleno de trabajo. Mejor para mí, así me distraía de pensar en el único dueño de mis pensamientos.

Mi amiga Alice ya no estaba tan animada. No consideraba que podría competir contra alguien como la princesa Melody, y estaba tan celosa como yo con Debrah cuando pasaban tiempo juntos. Nuestros estados deprimentes no eran notorios gracias a la carga de trabajo que teníamos, así que debíamos agradecer eso.

Daba unos últimos retoques a las flores del jardín, Jade, el jardinero me ayudaba a indicar dónde iría mejor cada flor de acuerdo con su color. Su cabello era de un exótico color verde, y tenía unos ojos hermosos. El jardinero real.

-¿Qué te parece si los jazmines los ponemos en la entrada? Se verán espectaculares ahí. –Asentí levemente.

-Por eso eres el jardinero real, ¿Eh? Tus ideas son excelentes. –Reímos un poco. Alice se acercó con un enorme florero y me los mostró.

-Encontré este estorbando en la entrada, ¿Dónde debería ir, Nana-chan? –Sonreí con ternura. Observé que Jade la miraba fijamente, y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-Pues, deberías preguntárselo al jardinero. Él sabrá. –Sonreí pícaramente. Si podía ayudar a que la alegre chica dejara de estar tan deprimida, lo haría.

-Lo siento, no lo conozco. ¿Quién es? –Dijo inocentemente. Señalé con la mirada al peli verde, y él tartamudeó antes de poder presentarse como se debe. Se aclaró la garganta, hizo una pequeña reverencia y tomó la mano de la muchacha de pelo claro para depositar un suave beso en esta. Ella se sorprendió a la par que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

-Jade, jardinero real para servirle a usted y a cualquier su majestad. Un placer. –Ella tragó saliva.

-N-no soy una princesa, solamente soy otra sirvienta…-

-¿Una chica tan bonita como tú ser otra sirvienta? Es difícil de creer, pero lo haré por su uniforme. El lindo florero que lleva en sus delicadas manos tiene girasoles y tulipanes, éstos necesitan del sol para mantenerse frescas y sanas, por lo que recomiendo colocarlas en los pasillos del jardín central. Si nos disculpas, Nanami, me gustaría mostrarle exactamente a la señorita cuyo nombre aun no conozco, dónde irán perfectas. ¿Hablamos más tarde? –Asentí, comenzando a retirarme.

-Claro, claro. Regresaré en unas horas para ver cómo va todo. –Sonreí, entrando de nuevo al castillo, no sin antes escuchar un "Soy Alice" tímido de mi amiga.

Me dirigía a la cocina cuando unas trompetas sonaron. Más invitados para hospedarse. Suspiré, agotada, el día aun no se acercaba a su fin y ya quería desmayarme. Sin otra opción, caminé a recibir a los nuevos duques o reyes, y me formé en la fila de la servidumbre en la sala principal.

Kentin, el cual me ofreció una sonrisa repentina, presentó a los invitados mientras Debrah, Castiel, Lysandro, Leigh, Rosalya y los reyes entraban a la habitación. Miré a Castiel de reojo, y sorprendí su mirada en mí, por lo que inmediatamente rodé los ojos a otra dirección.

-Con ustedes, los duques del pueblo del Norte de Francia, sus majestades Stanwood. –Los reyes hicieron reverencia mutua con los anfitriones. Después, entró una princesa con una mirada prepotente, todos hicimos reverencia diciendo "Bienvenida, su alteza". De seguro era la princesa… Ámber, según me había contado Alice, pues ella tenía mucho conocimiento sobre los príncipes de otras ciudades. Y por último, quise gritar cuando vi a Nathaniel, y recordé cuando literalmente me había besado en el palacio de Debrah. Lo oculté, e igualmente hice la reverencia.

Sin embargo, él se acercó a mí, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos. Deliberadamente, tomó mi mano entre las suyas, y depositó un suave beso en el dorso de mi mano. Me sonrojé, sin saber que hacer, pues Castiel y los reyes observaban esto. Su hermana exclamó sorprendida.

-¿¡Qué haces, Nathaniel!? ¡Nos avergüenzas, deja a esa sirvienta! –Le ordenó la princesa Ámber. Él la ignoró.

-Es sencillamente un enorme placer verte de nuevo, Nanami. Espero podamos dar ese paseo que me prometiste el otro día. –Se acercó a mi oído. Tragué saliva. ¿¡Qué hago!? ¿Grito, me quedo quieta? ¿Huyo? ¿Lloro? –Te he extrañado… Nana-chan. –

Detrás de él, una muchacha con una armadura me miraba amenazadoramente, como Castiel, y todos ahí presentes, a excepción de Debrah, Rosa y Leigh. Querían matarme. Yo quería que me tragara la tierra.

¿¡Qué hago ahora!?

* * *

**_¿Se habrá acabado el amor entre Nanami y Castiel?_**

**_¿Cuándo habrá actualización?_**

**_Hasta el próximo fin xD ¿Dudas, ideas, comentarios? En RR o a mi face: Sucrette Nanami-chan._**

**_SORPRESA! Una de ustedes, fanses, será la sucrette elegida para salir en este fic y ser la chica de Kentin._**

**_¿Cómo hacerle? En mi face les diré como xDDD_**

**_¡Comenten!_**

**_By: Nanami-chan ~_**


	4. Amores correspondidos e imposibles

**_Lamento la tardanza por subir este cap D: Pero entiendan que soy una mujer ocupada y eso (?)_**

**_He de decirles que no he terminado -ni comenzado- mi tarea por subirles este capítulo, y creo que está un poco corto para lo que están acostumbrados, pero con tanto movimiento no me ha quedado mucho tiempo D:_**

**_En fin, por ahora lean. Hay advertencia de lemon. Lo hice suave, muy, muy suave. (Nada a lo que estén acostumbradas, pervertidas lectoras de CP [Corazón Pervertido]_**

**_En fin, disfruten, griten, chillen, odienme (?)_**

* * *

-¡S-su majestad Nathaniel…! Qué alegría verlo de nuevo. –Hice una pequeña reverencia, como si no hubiera ocurrido lo anterior. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Obviamente todo el mundo había visto aquello. –Esperamos de parte de la servidumbre que su estancia aquí sea de lo más agradable, junto con su alteza la princesa Debrah. –

-Será agradable ya que estás aquí, Nana…- El padre de Nathaniel, es decir el rey, hizo un ruido con su garganta molesto, al escuchar las palabras de su hijo.

-Nathaniel, por favor. Qué clase de modales son esos, coquetearle a la servidumbre. Qué vergüenza. –

-Sí, es vergonzoso para todos. –Castiel. ¿Por qué se metía? –Deja de acosar a mi servidumbre, maldito pervertido. –Me molesté ante aquello, pero no podía decir nada. Afortunadamente el rey intervino.

-¡Castiel, por Dios! Qué grosero eres con el príncipe Nathaniel. No lo culpen, por favor, es verdad que Nanami, una de nuestras mejores sirvientas es una muchacha excepcional. –Sus palabras me dejaron helada. Abrí los ojos como platos. De reojo, observé que los otros miembros de la servidumbre, es decir varias chicas, hacían una mueca de odio y desagrado. Estaban… ¿Celosas? –Y tiene unos modales de los más correctos. Toda una señorita. –

-¿Ah, eso es verdad? –A comparación de sus hijos, el rey Leunam y su majestad Stanwood eran grandes amigos. El rubio y pelirrojo estaban peor que perros y gatos, simplemente no podían verse, y al estar apenas dos años trabajando con Castiel, aun no sabía la razón.

No entendía por qué el rey me defendía. ¿Y por qué Castiel se había entrometido, si yo no le importaba?

-Nanami, el príncipe Nathaniel te ha pedido un paseo por el pueblo. Concédeselo. Los demás, atiendan al resto de su familia. –Todos asintieron al unísono, obedeciendo. La princesa Ámber se acercó a mí de repente, caminando a zancadas.

-Ni creas que mi hermano estaría con alguien como tú. Solamente eres una sirvienta y…-

-Oh, alto ahí. Ni creas que vas a intimidarla como acostumbras a hacerlo con cualquier chica, Ámber. Le dices algo, y te juro que te destierro del reino sin importarme lo que nuestros padres digan. ¿Si entiendes? –Ella ni siquiera supo qué responder. Así como llegó se retiró, siendo guiada por otras muchachas a su habitación. Miré al rubio un tanto molesta y avergonzada. ¿Qué podría decirle?

-¡S-su alteza! ¿Por qué ha hecho todo eso? ¡Yo soy…! –Colocó uno de sus dedos, suaves como la seda sobre mis labios para callarme.

-No, no eres sólo una sirvienta. Eres especial. Desde que te vi, no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza. –Tomó mis manos entre las suyas. El carmesí de mis mejillas subió de tono. ¿Esto era real? –Por favor, conóceme y déjame conocerte y enamorarme más de ti, Nanami. Vayamos al pueblo. –Desvié la mirada intentando esquivar los ojos miel intenso del chico. En eso, me encontré con los orbes grisáceos del aun dueño de mi corazón sobre mí. ¿Por qué estaba viéndome?

La momentánea esperanza de que aun le importara se desvaneció. Debrah tomó su brazo y lo guio lejos de la sala. Lejos de mí. Y él acepto su agarre. En ese momento, mi corazón se llenó de rencor y sed de venganza. Cerré los ojos y suspiré hondo. Nathaniel aun sujetaba mis manos, esperando mi respuesta. Quizá enamorarme de alguien, y peor aun, de alguien que odie Castiel, sea la mejor manera de hacerme sentir bien. Esbocé una leve sonrisa, Nath era un chico encantador. Hice una reverencia y asentí.

-Usted dirá cuando salimos, su alteza. –Concedí. Él sonrió ante mi respuesta y tomó mi brazo con suavidad, llevándome a un carruaje exclusivo de la realeza. Sería la primera vez que subiera a un transporte tan lujoso, con caballos pura sangre, blancos como la nieve, mientras que la carroza era de madera exportada, finamente tallada y pintada a mano con los mejores materiales del país. Simplemente lo mejor para un rey, como debía de ser.

Y ahora yo subiría. Yo, que sólo era una sirvienta.

Me sorprendí cuando la mujer que se encontraba en la sala momentos antes subió a la carroza para guiar a los caballos. No vi bien su rostro, pero estaba segura que era joven. Nathaniel no había retirado sus manos de las mías, así que me atreví a preguntar.

-E-eh… Su alteza…- Me calló una vez más colocando sus dedos en mis labios. Los acarició un poco haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara, justo antes de explicar la razón de su orden para que callara.

-Nathaniel, por favor. No me llames "su alteza". –Pidió.

-Eres un príncipe. Y disculpe, su alteza, pero no pienso respetar esa petición, no va con mis principios. –Me negué, al igual que lo había hecho meses atrás con Castiel. Castiel…

Mordí mi labio. De nuevo el maldito pelirrojo iba a mi cabeza. ¡Salte, salte, salte!

-Está bien, pero pronto haré que me dejes de decir así, y me tendrás más confianza. ¿Qué ibas a decir? –Preguntó. Funcionó como distracción para que mi mente retomara el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-Oh, sí. La chica que guía la carroza. ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué lleva tales armaduras? –Soltó una leve risa ante mi pregunta. ¿Era divertido?

-Se llama Fenrir. Es mi guardaespaldas. –Me sorprendí ante su respuesta.

-¿Guardaespaldas? Pero… ¿No es un hombre el que debe tener ese puesto? –Sonrió levemente. Debía explicarme. Y yo era una chica muy curiosa.

-Sí, pero verás… Fenrir es una chica que viene de una familia adinerada. Ella nunca se sintió cómoda en esa vida pero logró hacer una amiga, y ella la traicionó. Iban a ejecutarla pero… -Los caballos frenaron en seco. Ambos nos movimos hacía adelante, y me hubiera golpeado con algo de no ser por la protección que Nathaniel me brindó colocando sus brazos alrededor de mí. -¡Nanami! ¿Estás bien?

Me había aferrado a él para no golpearme. Ahora estábamos abrazados y no nos separaban más de cinco centímetros de distancia. Me sonrojé. Ambos nos quedamos quietos, olvidando el por qué de la repentina pausa a nuestro viaje. Cerró sus ojos y se acercó a mis labios, dispuesto a besarme, y yo estaba dispuesta a corresponderle cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a la muchacha de rizos con una mirada molesta.

En cuanto nos vio, su nivel de ira incrementó. No es que fuera prepotente, pues yo también era parte de la servidumbre, pero consideraba que la muchacha tenía muchas libertades.

-Fenrir. Me has interrumpido. –La voz del rubio se volvió tensa. Estaba molesto, al igual que la mujer. –Justo… Justo en un momento inconveniente. Dime la razón, ahora. –

-¡Te prohíbo hablar de mis asuntos con cualquier otra persona! Y peor con ésta chica. No le tengo la más mínima confianza. –Parpadeé sin entender. ¿Me odiaba?

-¿Tus asuntos? ¿Te refieres a lo que te pasó? Ella me hizo una pregunta y debí contestárselo. No es nada malo hablar de ello y no puedes prohibírmelo. –Quitó a Fenrir del camino, sacándome de la carroza. No comprendía por qué su falta de confianza, ¡Ni siquiera había hecho algo para atraer a Nathaniel! –Quédate aquí, daremos una vuelta. –Le ordenó.

-¡Ni lo pienses! Iré contigo, es mi trabajo, lo quieras o no. –Ella caminó un poco siguiéndonos.

-¡Te ordeno que te quedes aquí! –Le gritó.

-¿¡Por qué!? ¡Soy tu guardaespaldas y…! –

-¡Me importa una mierda! Quiero estar SÓLO con ELLA. ¿No entiendes? –Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¡N-Nathaniel! –Me atreví a llamarlo por su nombre. Ambos voltearon a verme. Aclaré mi garganta. –Ella tiene razón. Es su trabajo, no puede desobedecer eso…-

-¿Tú crees que por defenderme ya ganarás mi confianza? Eres una idiota. No eres digna del príncipe Nathaniel, eres sólo una sirvienta que, según veo, está detrás de su majestad el príncipe Castiel. –Me sorprendí ante las palabras directas de la chica de cabello negro azulado. ¿Era tan obvio? Me molesté. Yo también tenía carácter.

-¡Y tú eres sólo una guardaespaldas enamorada del príncipe Nathaniel! –El rubio se sorprendió. La mirada de ira de Fenrir ahora se había convertido en odio. Desenvainó su espada.

-¡No digas estupideces! No soy una niñita que piensa en casarse con príncipes y esas tonterías. ¡Qué asco das! ¿Enserio crees que podrás casarte con Nathaniel? –La miré sin entender. ¿Quién hablaba de boda?

-¡FENRIR! –El príncipe se molestó. Jaló a la muchacha alejándola de mí, pero me acerqué sin que se dieran cuenta para escuchar la conversación. -¿¡Qué es lo que quieres?! ¿Asustarla y que me deje? ¡Sabes que estoy enamorado! ¿Por qué me haces esto? –Le preguntó exasperado. Ella se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

-Nathaniel, no desmintió lo que le dije sobre Castiel. Ella tiene algo con él, estoy segura. ¿Por qué no lo ves? ¡Hazme caso! Te dejaría estar con cualquiera que te quisiera, pero ella no lo hace y…-Desvié la mirada, apenada. Era verdad. No sentía amor por Nathaniel, y sólo había aceptado su invitación por el rencor que le tenía a Castiel, mi verdadero amor. Los ojos de la muchacha, verdes como las plantas, mostraban tristeza. No quería enamorarse, pero sentía que ya era tarde.

-Basta. No quiero seguir escuchándote. Retírate. –Ordenó. Mordí mi lengua, ¿Cómo podía no darse cuenta que ella lo amaba? Caminé hasta donde estaban sin importarme interrumpir.

-Nathaniel, ¿Por favor podemos hablar? No se me hace justo lo que…-

-Sí, hablaremos. –Tomó mi mano. – Pero no ahora. Tenemos un paseo pendiente, ¿Recuerdas? –Sonrió levemente. Fenrir caminó a la carroza, notablemente decepcionada y entristecida. Sentí tristeza por ella, y quise ir a consolarla, pero el jaloneo del rubio me obligó a continuar con nuestro camino.

* * *

La joven de cabellos claros no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se había divertido como en aquella tarde. Conocer a Jade le había sacado más de una risa y millones de sonrisas. Era agradable, encantador, humilde, caballeroso. Oh, y sabía de flores.

Al saber que era jardinero, Alice pensó que todo el día hablarían de plantas o flores, pero no fue así. Ella disfrutaba en gran medida el tema de la jardinería, pero se llevó una sorpresa de lo más encantadora cuando él comenzó a recitarle poemas, frases filosóficas, le recomendó libros, etc. Apenas y terminaron de decorar todo el palacio de flores para la boda, él le invitó un paseo por el jardín, mientras hablaban de su pasado.

La timidez y coraje de la ojiazul no había desaparecido, la muerte de sus padres aun era un tema difícil de tratar. Se había quedado helada ante la pregunta del peli verde.

-¿Y tú, de dónde eres? –Había comentado él con total naturaleza, después de su relato acerca de la humilde pero hermosa infancia que había vivido con su abuela en una floristería cerca del palacio.

-Pues… Soy… Soy de otro pueblo. Yo… Mis padres… Ellos… Ellos vivían y… -Mordió su labio, no quería llorar. No enfrente de Jade, se sentiría un tanto culpable e inmadura. Sin embargo, él captó de inmediato el mensaje, y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Oye, no debes hablar de eso, por favor no te esfuerces. Veo un hueco que no se ha cerrado en tu corazón. –Ocultó un mechón de cabello escurridizo detrás de la oreja de la muchacha. Ella se sonrojó. –Cuando esté un poco más cicatrizado, podrás contarme de ello. No quiero verte triste mientras estás cerca de mí. Y si lo estás, haré lo que sea por…-

-¿Alice? –Esa voz la sobresaltó. Su corazón se aceleró hasta sentir que casi se salía de su pecho, y sintió su rostro tan rojo como un tomate. Era Lysandro, su amo. Tanto Jade como ella hicieron una reverencia inmediata. La mirada del peli gris se desvió con rencor a la del jardinero. –Te he estado llamando toda la tarde. ¿Por qué no has acudido cuando te necesitaba? –La voz del príncipe no sonaba igual que siempre. Era más sería e incluía un tanto de frialdad en ésta.

-Yo… Es que… Perdone… -Intentó excusarse la muchacha. Jade hizo una seña para que callara.

-Fue culpa mía, su majestad. Le pedí a Alice que me ayudara con la decoración para la boda de su hermano y…-

-Tienes muchas otras para que te ayuden. Ella es mi sirvienta personal, te prohíbo que haga trabajos de otro tipo sin mi consentimiento. –Ni siquiera dejó responder al joven de cabellos verdes cuando jaló a la muchacha por el brazo. Su corazón estaba acelerado, se dejó llevar por varios metros por el peli gris hasta que opuso resistencia. Al sentirlo, Lysandro detuvo su andar. -¿Qué te pasa? –

-¡No! ¿Qué te pasa a ti? –Se atrevió a dejar el respeto a un lado. –No me hablas en no sé cuántas semanas y ahora vienes a exigirme que sólo obedezca tus órdenes, ¡Has estado tan ocupado con la maldita de Melody que…! –Se calló. Lysandro abrió sus ojos miel y verde sorprendido por las palabras de Alice. Ella sabía que estaba cometiendo un error al reclamarle aquello. Era un príncipe, no tenía ningún derecho sobre él, podía hacer lo que quisiera. Reprimiendo sus lágrimas, hizo una pequeña reverencia y cerró los ojos. –Perdóneme por favor, mi señor. Me he dejado llevar por el momento y no he sido profesional. Le ruego me disculpe. Estoy a sus órdenes cuando usted lo diga. –El chico se quedó callado. El sol se había ocultado por completo, la luna y unos cuantos faros acomodados estratégicamente en el amplio jardín daban un ambiente cálido y realmente bello. Los ojos azul zafiro de la muchacha se reflejaban con mucha intensidad gracias a la luna. Como si de melodías se tratase, Lysandro sintió un impulso a acercarse a la chica. Así lo hizo. Ella se quedó quieta, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Estás celosa de Melody…- Dijo, de repente. El rojo en sus mejillas subió. ¿Qué podía decirle? Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, haciendo que su nerviosismo incrementara. Pero el movimiento de su cabeza para la negación fue detenido por la mano del chico, que se posó con suavidad en la mejilla de la muchacha de pelo claro. Sentir piel contra piel hizo que todo alrededor se detuviera. Ya no había mundo, sólo estaban ellos. En ese momento, ya no eran un príncipe y su sirvienta, sino dos mitades separadas al nacer.

-No es así…. –Dio un último intento por hacer lo correcto, pero no opuso resistencia alguna. Era tarde. Estaba tan enamorado de él, así como él lo estaba de la muchacha. Pero nadie decía nada. Nadie diría nada. Sólo… Lo demostrarían.

Sin titubear, el peli gris acercó su rostro al de Alice, rozando suavemente sus labios sin llegar al beso, entreabriendo su boca como tentación mientras sus manos levantaban suavemente la barbilla de su amada sirvienta.

Ante aquello, ella cerró los ojos, sintiendo la respiración de su amado como una brisa cálida que chocaba contra su rostro. Sus alientos se combinaban, ambos podían escuchar el corazón acelerado del opuesto, que reclamaba atención a sus sentimientos.

Y olvidando la tentación, unieron sus labios en una acción conocida para los humanos como "beso", pero para el alma significaba "Te amo".

Querían durar besándose toda la vida. Ya no querían separarse. Se amaban, y ambos lo sabían.

Sin embargo, su sueño fue quebrado cruelmente cuando una voz los separó.

-Lysandro. ¿Qué estás haciendo con esa sirvienta? –Melody. Él se separó inmediatamente de los labios de su amada, sin saber que decir miró a la castaña. No tenía excusa, la estaba besando.

-Yo… Melody, pensé que debías quedarte adentro, la fiesta de ensayo ya empezó. –Intentó cambiar el tema. Alice, al no saber qué hacer, simplemente hizo una pequeña reverencia dispuesta a irse.

-Por favor discúlpeme, estaré en la cocina. –Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Con pasos torpes y su rostro aun sonrojado, se alejó del amor de su vida y de Melody. Él intentó detenerla, pero no insistió debido a la presencia de la princesa. Suspiró, y no tuvo más que aceptar que no sería el momento para hablar de ello. Tomó la mano de la castaña y se encaminaron de regreso a la fiesta.

* * *

La tarde había sido realmente placentera. El paseo había sido romántico y el tiempo a solas con Nathaniel le había dado tiempo a Nanami de conocerlo más a fondo. Ahora sabía que era un hombre recto, sin intenciones negativas y con un corazón puro.

Por esa misma razón, hacerle aquello de estar con él sólo para vengarse de Castiel lo sentía como una canallada. Regresando al castillo, le diría toda la verdad. No era justo que se ilusionara con alguien como ella, que además de ser sólo una sirvienta, estaba enamorada de un príncipe que nunca le correspondería.

Llegó a pensar que ella misma se daba asco.

Fenrir no se había acercado a la pareja en todo el paseo, obedecía a Nathaniel. Pero ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ella, quería decirle muchas cosas y preguntarle aun más.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a las puertas del castillo. Los guardias los recibieron, sorprendidos al ver a Nanami acompañada del príncipe. Se detuvieron en los pasillos antes de entrar a la sala donde estaba siendo llevada a cabo la fiesta de ensayo. Ella se sorprendió cuando él dejó de caminar, pero aprovechó que sería el momento indicado para decirle la verdad.

-Nanami. –Habló él primero. Sin saber lo que iba a decirle, le dejó continuar. –Quiero decirte que esta ha sido la mejor tarde de mi vida. La mejor. Nunca había sentido antes lo que he sentido contigo, son sólo un par de horas, pero jamás he estado tan seguro de lo que haré que ahora. Por favor, hermosa dama mía –Se arrodilló, sujetando la mano de la chica entre la suya. Ella abrió los ojos como platos. ¿¡Realmente iba a hacer eso!? ¡No podía ser! –Hazme el honor… De ser mí esposa. De ser mi princesa. De pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Te quiero a mi lado para siempre…- Ella se quedó en shock. ¡No podía creerlo! El príncipe sacó una caja de lino color negro y la abrió. Dentro, había un anillo con un enorme diamante en forma de rosa, y diamantes alrededor resaltando el color dorado de éste. En su vida había visto anillo más bonito. Suspiró, comenzando a tartamudear.

-N-Nathaniel yo…-

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO SE CASARÁ CONTIGO! –El pelirrojo caminó a zancadas hasta donde se encontraba la pareja, forzando al rubio a ponerse de pie y alejarse. -¡Ni se te ocurra, ni se te ocurra acercarte a Nanami un centímetro porque te juro que te asesino!

-No eres nadie para impedirme acercarme a ella. Si el problema es que es tú sirvienta, pues ya no lo será. Pasará a ser la princesa del pueblo del Norte. No dejaré que una mujer como ella siga limpiando baños, eres un estúpido. Al parecer, a ti también te interesa. –Lo miró con odio. Ella se quedó quieta, toda la gente estaba a unos metros de distancia en la fiesta, pero nadie se daba cuenta gracias a que estaba cerrada la puerta.

-No te metas en lo que no te importa. Nanami es mía, ¿Entiendes? ¡MÍA! De nadie más. –Regresó la mirada asesina. En cualquier momento se golpearían.

-¡Suficiente! No peleen, causarán un escándalo. Castiel, no sé de dónde sacaste la absurda idea de que yo era tuya, ¡No soy un maldito juguete! Y te recuerdo que tu fiesta de compromiso está detrás de esas puertas, no sé qué haces aquí. –Lo miró fríamente. Aun podía sentir el rechazo de aquella vez en su habitación, sus palabras describiéndola como una sirvienta molesta y nada más. –Regresa a donde debes y no te metas en mis decisiones. –El pelirrojo se cansó. En ese momento, las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver a Ámber molesta.

-¡Nathaniel, qué bueno que llegas! Papá está molesto, quiere verte ahora. –Él se negó ante el jaloneo de su hermana.

-Ámber, ahora no. Suéltame. –Ella insistió.

-¡Es urgente! –Dijo ella, con la mirada fija en su hermano. Observó a la chica de pelo negro dudoso.

-Estaré bien, ve. –Le dijo. Sin otra opción, siguió a su hermana hasta la fiesta. Apenas se volvieron a cerrar las puertas, Nanami comenzó a caminar lejos de Castiel.

-¿A dónde vas? –Le dijo él, siguiéndola.

-Obedezco órdenes, mi señor. Usted me dijo que no quería que lo volviera a molestar. Eso hago. –Él se detuvo. Ella sintió ganas de llorar, de nuevo estaba dejándola ir. El príncipe no quería perderla, ¡Que ella pensara que él no la quería lo estaba matando!

-¿Piensas casarte con Nathaniel? –Ella detuvo su andar. Aun podía vengarse un poco.

-¿Y qué si es así? No hay nada que me lo impida. –Mintió. Nunca se casaría sin amor. El príncipe, al escuchar esto, corrió hacía ella y la sujetó del brazo, jalándola hacía su cuerpo para besarla de repente.

Abrió los ojos como platos cuando sintió los labios del príncipe sobre los suyos. ¡Estaba besándola!

Entonces, comenzó a corresponder. De nuevo, su corazón latió como no lo había hecho en semanas, estaba viva y feliz. Él la quería. La quería.

Sujetó su rostro con sus manos y la besó con fiereza, con pasión. Se separó un poco, y entre pequeños y cortos besos, susurró contra su amada.

-Te amo, te amo Nanami. No podía dejar que te mataran… Mi padre me ha amenazado. –Declaró. Ella abrió los ojos abrazando a su amado. –Debrah no es tan mala. En tres meses estaré libre, me dejará ir contigo si no me enamoro de ella…-Sonrió de lado. Ella lo miró preocupada.

-¿Y si te enamoras de ella? –Aquel miedo estaba latente. Él la abrazó con fuerza, besándola de nuevo con posesión. Era suya. Sólo suya.

-Nunca, nunca podré enamorarme de nadie. De nadie, ¿Me entiendes? Te amo… Te amo solamente a ti…-Sus labios se unieron durante varios minutos, disfrutando de sus labios mientras las manos de ambos se recorrían por completo. Estaban en los pasillos del castillo, podía ser peligroso si alguien los veía. La llevó a su habitación y cerró con llave. Nadie los había visto. Sin soltar su mano, la guio hasta su cama y la sentó encima de él, reclamando a su chica con sus labios.

La intensidad del beso iba incrementando. Ahora sus lenguas jugaban entre ellas y sus respiraciones se aceleraban, el corazón bombeaba sangre con tanta fiereza que sonrojó a ambos de inmediato.

Castiel no pudo resistir la mínima distancia que causaban sus ropas. Recostó a la chica de pelo negro en su cama, y bajó sus besos por su barbilla hacía su cuello. Ella jadeó con suavidad. Comenzó a morder su delicado cuello, dejando un moretón realmente precioso en la piel de la chica. Retiró su vestido con facilidad, mientras Nanami se ocupaba de quitarle el traje tan fino que llevaba sin dañarlo.

Minutos después, entre besos y jadeos, ambos estaban totalmente desnudos. Sus cuerpos se tocaban entre sí una y otra vez, sin dejar de reclamar sus labios.

Castiel dejó los adorados labios de su chica para bajar a los pechos de ésta. Eran pequeños y perfectos, redondos, suaves, apetitosos. Guio su lengua al pezón derecho y comenzó a lamerlo con suavidad, disfrutando del sabor, excitándose en cuanto la chica comenzó a gemir. Hermosa. Y era suya. Mientras endurecía la rosada cereza, su mano se escabulló entre las piernas de la azabache, comenzando a acariciarla con mucho cuidado. Era virgen, lo sabía.

Cuando disfrutó suficiente de sus pezones, bajó su lengua por su estómago dejando un rastro de saliva, hasta que llegó a la intimidad de la joven. Con delicadeza, comenzó a lamerla lentamente, arrancando suspiros y gemidos ante las nuevas sensaciones.

-¡A-ahh…! –Se estremeció ante la lengua de su amado. Cerró los ojos e intentó reprimir sus gemidos lo más que pudo. El escucharla era música para sus oídos. La humedeció un poco más antes de colocar su dedo índice en la entrada, preparándola con mucho cuidado.

-Tranquila, mi amor…- Le susurró. Sin quitar su mano, se levantó hasta alcanzar los labios de Nanami y la besó con profundidad, introduciendo un dedo en ella sin moverlo, dejando que su cuerpo se acostumbrara. Ella se estremeció de nuevo, ahogando un gemido en los labios del príncipe. Comenzó a mover su dedo, ella cerró los ojos gimiendo alto. Introdujo un segundo dedo, abriéndola más y dándole placer.

-C-Cas…-Gimió ella. El chico estaba listo para lo que seguía, pero no estaba seguro si ella lo estaba. Sacó sus dedos, y con cuidado se posicionó entre sus piernas, rozando su erecto miembro con la entrada de su sirvienta.

-¿Estás segura? No te obligaré a hacer esto… Yo sé que me amas…-Sonrió de lado el pelirrojo. Ella negó con la cabeza, acariciando su espalda.

-Te amo. Y sé que tú a mí. Soy… Soy tuya…- Y dicho esto, entró en ella con lentitud. La joven de ojos violetas gimió de dolor, soltando pequeñas lágrimas. Él no se movió un centímetro, no quería lastimarla.

Pasando los segundos y controlando su instinto, seguía quieto. Ella, al pasar el dolor, le dio la señal de que podía moverse.

Y apoyando su cuerpo en sus brazos, colocándolos a los laterales de su amor, comenzó a mover sus caderas mientras la besaba, reclamaba sus labios, reclamaba su alma y su corazón.

Lo quería todo de ella, y lo tenía.

Saliendo y entrando de Nanami, ambos comenzaron a jadear. Sentían que se acercaban al punto más alto, por lo que se movieron con más intensidad.

Los gemidos y jadeos inundaron la habitación, junto con el rechinido por el movimiento de la cama. Ella rasguñó su espalda ante tanto placer.

-¡C-Castiel! ¡C-Castiel! –Él sonrió, moviéndose con más rapidez.

-Te amo, Nanami. Te amo con toda mi alma. Te amo. –Le dijo él. Y con esas palabras, ambos llegaron al cielo juntos.

Después, todo se volvió oscuro para ambos. El cansancio les ganó. Y con las piernas entrelazadas, las sábanas cubriendo su desnudez y el sonido de sus respiraciones, se durmieron en brazos del otro. Tranquilos porque sabían que su amor era correspondido.

…. Pero no precisamente posible.

* * *

**_Lo sé, es corto :c Pero bonito, ¿A que si?_**

**_¡CONCURSO! _**

**_¿Quieren que su sucrette aparezca en el fic como novia de Kentin? _**

**_Bases en mi facebook!_**

**_¿Dudas, comentarios, opiniones, tomatazos, kukara, makara, títere, fue?_**

**_En mi facebook tambien: Sucrette Nanami-chan (Y reviews uwu)_**

**_¡Cuídense! Nos leemos~_**

**_By: Nanami-chan~_**


	5. Sucesos pre-matrimoniales

**_¡HOLA! Muchas gracias a todos los seguidores de este bello fic. Cada vez que escribo, me inspiro como loca, y siempre trato de adelantarlo lo más que puedo (Deben saber que sólo puedo en la noche y unas horas en la mañana) xD_**

**_Lamento la tardanza, pues el lunes fue mi cumpleaños y el sabado hice mi fiesta, así que no tuve tiempo u_u_**

**_(Gracias a todos los que me felicitaron y regalaron cosas, so Z)_**

**_En fin, en cuanto al concurso para ser la sucrette de Kentin, ¡Muchas gracias a todas por participar!_**

**_Fue difícil elegir a una sola, pero no puedo poner a dos, sería injusto y extraño u_u_**

**_Sin embargo, quizá vuelva a hacer este tipo de concursos. (Más adelante les diré los disponibles)_**

**_¡Felicidades a Micaela Vazquez! Tu introducción fue la más inspiradora y completa, eres la ganadora, y tu sucrette saldrá -aparecerá, más adelante obviamente le daré más protagonismo- en este episodio._**

**_¡Sin más distracciones, lean!_**

* * *

La mañana había comenzado muy agitada. El reloj aun no marcaba las 7 horas y todo el castillo estaba en movimiento, incluso más que días pasados. Y la razón era ya conocida, pues en unas horas el príncipe Castiel Leunam contraería matrimonio con la princesa Debrah, y ambos reinos se unirían. Como era de esperarse, era una fiesta que estaba en boca de todos los aldeanos y pueblerinos.

Los comerciantes aprovechaban para vender en mayoreo sus productos al rey, las mujeres estaban todo el día haciendo vestidos nuevos para todos los invitados reales de la gran celebración. Duques, príncipes, embajadores, doncellas, etc.

Los hermanos de Castiel, Lysandro y Leigh, estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones vistiéndose. El rey reflejaba una sonrisa orgullosa en aquel espejo con un marco de oro. Finalmente, todos sus problemas estarían resueltos. La mujer a su lado también sonreía. No estaba del todo convencida de la decisión que había tomado su marido, pero no podía contradecirlo. Sólo fingía estar satisfecha.

Un enorme suspiro escapó de los labios del chico. Esto captó la atención de su sirvienta, la cual ordenaba sus ropas, ya listas para que el joven de cabellos platinados las utilizara.

-¿Pasa algo, su alteza…? Perdone, Lysandro. –Le costaba trabajo llamarlo por su nombre, pero se esforzaba en hacerlo. Desde aquel beso, verlo a los ojos se convertía en una lucha interna por no desmayarse.

-Solamente… No sé cómo sentirme. Estaba dispuesto a casarme con Melody para salvar a Castiel de estar con Debrah, y que pudiera quedarse con Nanami, pero… Sacrificar este sentimiento que ha nacido, y que ahora no puedo controlar hacía ti… No, no puedo Alice. Qué despreciable soy, ¿No crees? Un egoísta, idiotizado por el corazón enamorado. –Se giró. Mirarse al espejo era un martirio, se sentía culpable. –Estoy enamorado de ti. No puedo unir mi vida con Melody. No soy tan valiente como Castiel.-

-No te sientas así… No es tu culpa que así hayan pasado las cosas entre ellos… -Sujetó sus manos con timidez. Sentir el contacto con aquella fiel le causó un placer curioso, una tranquilidad inundó su corazón. Sonrió levemente. –El matrimonio ya está decidido, además… Castiel lastimó severamente a Nanami. Creo que el príncipe Nathaniel está enamorado de ella. Si logra enamorarse de él, creo que todos estarán felices. Incluyéndonos…- Se sonrojó. Observó los ojos miel/verde del chico, y él observó los suyos. Con una sonrisa de medio lado que se formó en su rostro, habló bajo.

-Alice. –Pronunció su nombre con deleite, como si proclamara a algún Dios o estuviera orando. -¿Me estás diciendo que también me amas? –Los latidos del corazón de la chica subieron de intensidad. Tragó saliva, casi sentía que se atoraba en su garganta. ¿Debía decirle?

-Yo… Yo creo que…-

-¡Lysandro! ¿Estás ahí? Necesito saber si has visto a Castiel. –La voz de Debrah los hizo separarse casi de inmediato. Como buena sirvienta, la chica de ojos azules corrió a abrirle la puerta. Actuando como si ella no estuviese presente, la castaña entró y se posicionó a unos metros del albino. –No lo he visto desde ayer en la noche, se fue de la fiesta y no volvió. Debes ayudarme a buscarlo. –

Un suspiro de estrés salió una vez más de los labios del cansado príncipe.

-Ha de estar cambiándose en su habitación, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. La boda es en un par de horas, y no estás lista ni mucho menos. –Le indicó, ocultando su preocupación de la desaparición de su hermano. –Lo mandaré a llamar, no te preocupes. –

-Bien. Ya me voy. Nos vemos en unas horas. –Ofreció una sonrisa, aunque él no la regresó. No confiaba lo más mínimo en ella. Cuando salió, Alice estaba dispuesta a cerrar la puerta de nuevo, cuando la ama de llaves, Aria, entró haciendo una reverencia a Lysandro.

-Su majestad, lamento interrumpir, pero ocupamos de Alice de inmediato. Regresará en breve. ¿Si podría prestármela? –Preguntó. Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro del príncipe. Era suya, por supuesto que necesitaba permiso para llevársela.

-Muy bien. Pero no quiero que se tarde mucho. Vuelve pronto. –Sus ojos se posaron en los de su amada. Guiñó un ojo y pronunció un "Te extrañaré" sin emitir palabra. Ella se sonrojó aun más, quedando en shock de no ser por el jaloneo que Aria le proporcionó para que se moviera. Y ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto a Nanami desde el día anterior en la tarde. ¿Estaría bien?

Mientras se dirigía a la cocina, observó al príncipe Nathaniel caminar con un poco de desesperación. Estaba intranquilo, de seguro también buscaba a la azabache. Se preocupó. Su mente divagaba pensando cosas peores, cuando observó a una chica que ya había visto antes. Era la guardaespaldas del príncipe Stanwood. Había observado a lo lejos que, cuando fueron a dar un paseo el príncipe y su amiga, ella los había acompañado. Quizá sabría algo. Se desvió un poco del camino y fue a donde estaba aquella chica. Sus cabellos oscuros y un poco ondulados enmarcaban su rostro bellamente, pero sus ojos verdes contrastaban en tristeza.

-Disculpa… Eh… Sólo quería preguntarte algo…-La voz de aquella sirvienta le llamó la atención. La observó fríamente. ¿Qué quería? –Mi nombre es Alice, soy sirvienta de Lysandro y amiga de Nanami. Escuché que habías ido con Nathaniel y ella de paseo. ¿Sabes de casualidad si regresaron bien? –

-Ah, tú eres amiga de esa tipa. ¿Sabes cómo es? ¿Si tiene malas intenciones? ¿Está enamorada del príncipe Castiel? En ese caso, podría alejarla de Nathaniel. Estoy casi segura que los vi ayer en la noche y…-

-Espera… ¿Los viste ayer en la noche? ¿Por qué quieres alejarla de Nathaniel? –Suspiró levemente. Había muchas cosas que tenía que explicarle, y no tendría mucho tiempo

-Me llamo Fenrir. Como supongo ya sabrás, soy la guardaespaldas de Nathaniel. La verdad, no confío en Nanami. Y sí, los vi en la noche… Se estaban besando. –

-¡No puedes decir nada! ¿Sabes el problema que causaría? Aunque no lo entiendo, se supone que Castiel le dijo que… -

-¡Alice! No te traje para que estés de chismosa. Quiero que ayudes con la decoración del jardín, son los últimos retoques. Jade está esperándote. –Le señaló. La mencionada volteó la mirada y se sonrojó al ver al chico de cabellos verdes observándola. Se despidió con rapidez de Fenrir, y corrió a donde estaba él. Después hablaría con aquella chica de toda la situación, por ahora sólo esperaba que no hablara de más.

Mientras tanto, Debrah caminó a la habitación de Castiel. Debía asegurarse que no había huido, sería el hazmerreír de todo el país si la dejaban plantada. Abrió la puerta deliberadamente, y casi suelta un grito cuando encontró al pelirrojo y la sirvienta dormidos… En la misma cama, desnudos. Abrió la boca sorprendida. ¡No podía ser posible! Estaba a punto de gritarles a los guardias para que esa mujer fuera ejecutada inmediatamente. Pero en vez de eso, volvió a cerrar la puerta con lentitud, como si nada hubiera pasado. Estaba segura que podría utilizar eso a su favor, más tarde.

Los rayos del sol despertaron a la pareja que descansaba en brazos del otro. Primero se despertó ella, se movió y despertó a su amado. Sonrió levemente al ver recién levantado a su amado pelirrojo. Lo había visto muchas veces así, pero esa mañana era diferente… Era glorioso. Era suyo. Y ella era de él.

-Hey, buenos días, mi bella princesa…- Le saludó. Besó sus labios con ternura, ella se sonrojó y rio ante aquellas palabras.

-Hola, mi querido mayordomo… - La puerta sonó. Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos, ¡Demonios, iban a ser descubiertos!

-Castiel, soy tu padre. –El rey. No, no el rey. Nanami se levantó como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, Castiel apenas alcanzó a ponerse unos calzoncillos justo antes de ayudara a su amada a esconderse en el baño.

-No estoy cambiado, ¿Qué quieres? –Le contestó fríamente. Sin importarle, el rey entró a su habitación y observó con desaprobación a su hijo.

-Incluso hoy eres desordenado, ¿Eh? La boda comenzará en unas horas. Prepárate. –La azabache escuchaba todo desde el baño.

-Eso. No pienso casarme. –La ida del rey fue interrumpida. Se giró y miró a su hijo.

-¿Cómo? –

-Lo que oíste. Me niego, rotundamente a casarme con Debrah. Consíguete otro hijo, haz lo que quieras, no quiero casarme con ella. Me casaré con Nanami, y protegeré con mi propia vida la suya, si es necesario. –Advirtió. Ella se sorprendió ante las palabras de su querido príncipe.

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto. Mataré a esa muchacha si no te casas con Debrah, tú decides.-

-No me chantajearás con eso de nuevo. Ya te dije, si la matas, moriré con ella. Eso es todo. –Terminó de decir. Estaba dispuesto a salir de su habitación cuando su padre sujetó su brazo con firmeza.

-¿Enserio matarás a esa pobre niña por tu obsesión? ¿Crees que muriendo ambos es lo correcto? Prohibirás su vida sólo porque no puedes hacer tu trabajo como príncipe, no puedes cumplir con tus obligaciones. Hay niños que están muriendo, Castiel. Estamos en quiebra. ¿Quieres que sigan muriendo? ¿Solamente porque estás enamorado de lo imposible? Está bien. Si es así, entonces espero que te guste ver morir a todas esas pobres familias desesperadas. –Soltó su mano. La cabeza de la azabache daba vueltas, y más vueltas. Por más que detestara al rey, tenía toda la razón. No podía ser posible, ¿Morirían tanto sólo porque ellos estarían juntos? Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Le parecía una total injusticia. Rápidamente se cambió con las ropas que se había llevado al baño. Al salir, lucía como una sirvienta de lo más correcta.

-Lamento interrumpir, su majestad. Pero le doy la razón al rey. Creo que usted debe casarse con Debrah. –Dijo, dejando a su amado con un rostro de sorpresa, rompiéndole el corazón. –Es una injusticia de lo más grande que todo el pueblo deba sufrir por nuestro capricho… -Reprimió las lágrimas ante cada palabra. Tomó aire, cerró los ojos y solamente habló. –Cuando la crisis pase, quizá…-

-¡No! No puedes hacer esto, Nanami… Yo…-Sujetó sus manos con fuerza. Era suya, no quería perderla por nada del mundo. Ella negó levemente.

-Es injusto, Castiel. –Repitió, con voz quebrada. –Hay gente que no tiene nada que comer. Ese matrimonio es la única esperanza. Yo… Yo te esperaré… Lo que sea necesario… -Sonrió levemente. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Su mente le dictaba a hacer lo correcto, aunque su corazón sufriera un poco. Tocó la mejilla de su amado, y él la sujetó con fuerza. –Serán un par de meses, Debrah te lo dijo. Por favor, mi amor, hazlo por tu pueblo. Es el deber de un príncipe…-

Un largo suspiro salió de los labios del pelirrojo. Tragó saliva, sin soltar la mano de su amada miró a su padre fijamente, con desprecio. Lo culpaba a él de todo.

-Muy bien, padre. Me casaré. Pero no será un matrimonio permanente. Sólo duraré un par de meses, y luego, consentirás mi boda con Nanami. Una vez que el pueblo esté a salvo. ¿De acuerdo? –El rey emitió un suspiro ronco. Asintió levemente, no le gustaba aquel acuerdo, pero era eso o no se casaría. Sonrío, pensando que al menos lo había solucionado un poco. Enfrente de su padre, tomó los labios de la sirvienta con los suyos, diciéndole un millón de palabras con ese gesto. Ella correspondió con vergüenza por la presencia de su majestad. Al separarse, ambos cerraron los ojos. No era un "Adiós", sino un "Hasta luego" pero igual dolía.

Y entonces, los preparativos para la boda continuaron. Asignaron a otros sirvientes para vestir a Castiel. El rey ordenó a Nanami salir de la habitación del príncipe sin ser descubierta, ya que podrían comenzar a rumorar que habían pasado la noche juntos. Se escabulló entre varios grupos de sirvientes, con los ojos puestos alrededor de ella. Logró entrar a la cocina y suspiró de alivio. Observó la entrada mientras caminaba, totalmente distraída de ver lo que estaba frente a ella, por lo que tropezó con algo y cayó hacía atrás, un poco desconcertada.

-¡Lo siento mucho!- Exclamó la azabache.

-¡No, ha sido culpa mía! –Había tropezado con alguien. Los orbes violeta de Nanami observaron a la chica con la que se había cruzado. No la conocía. El cabello de aquella chica era lacio, largo hasta la cintura y de un hermoso color castaño, que daba a juego con los ojos marrón chocolate. Su piel era blanca, y portaba un uniforme único diferente al de los demás sirvientes. Podía asegurar que era cocinera. Al ser la primera vez que se veían, se estudiaron mutuamente, quedándose en silencio. Ambas rieron ante aquello y se levantaron instantáneamente, con una sonrisa iluminando sus rostros.

-No te había visto antes. Lamento mucho haber tropezado contigo, al parecer he arruinado estos bonitos postres. –Comentó Nanami con tristeza, mirando el desastre en el piso después del choque. La muchacha negó con la cabeza sin retirar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-No importa, los puedo preparar de nuevo en seguida. ¡Oh! Y soy cocinera de la princesa, su majestad Melody. Por eso no me habías visto. Me presento, soy Mikashy Brown. Mi especialidad son los postres y dulces. –Ofreció entonces una muestra intacta de un pequeño flan. La azabache lo probó curiosa, y después de una expresión de gozo, exclamó:

-¡Es realmente delicioso! Un placer conocerte, Mikashy. Mi nombre es Nanami, soy la sirvienta personal del príncipe Castiel. Espero que tengas todo lo necesario en la cocina, de lo contrario, por favor no dudes en pedírmelo. –Asintió ante tal gratitud. Quería seguir hablando con ella, conocerla un poco más, cuando llamaron el nombre de la sirvienta.

-Nanami, han llegado más duques, debes recibirlos. –Dijo Aria. Con una mueca de disgusto, no tuvo más que asentir y obedecer, despidiéndose de su nueva amiga.

Mientras tanto, Mikashy recogió todo el desastre por el incidente, recordando con una sonrisa lo que había pasado ese día. Había encontrado a esa persona especial, que tanto había estado buscando, y que pensó nunca volvería a ver. Suspiró como toda buena enamorada.

Y aun recordaba el primer día en que lo vio.

Abandonada por sus padres desde bebé, una pareja conformada por una cocinera y un mayordomo de la familia Stanwood, recogieron y criaron a la pequeña como si fuera su propia hija, heredándole todo secreto de cocina conocido por años de experiencia. Pronto descubrieron que su especialidad eran los postres, logrando cocinar desde temprana edad manjares que gustaban a toda la familia real, eran simplemente una exquisitez para el paladar de los integrantes del castillo. Entonces, fue nombrada pastelera real a tan temprana edad.

Tenía trabajo constantemente en los eventos de la familia. El día en el que conoció a aquel chico, fue en el cumpleaños de los príncipes Stanwood. El encargo era un pastel de chocolate con almendras para el príncipe Nathaniel, pero como su hermana, la princesa Ámber era alérgica a ellas, debía hacer un pastel diferente, así que optó por preparar uno de vainilla con trocitos de chocolate. Como era costumbre, la familia Leunam asistió al evento con parte de la servidumbre para ayudar. Ella indicó dónde iba cada pastel, pero sus instrucciones fueron interrumpidas cuando observó a un chico de cabello corto, anteojos y un tanto diminuto con un rostro que reflejaba nerviosismo, evidentemente era nuevo. Sonrió, le pareció curioso, tierno, interesante. Continuando con las instrucciones, Mikashy disponía a retirarse, cuando entre susurros logró escuchar algo que le llamó la atención. Una conversación entre dos sirvientas de los Leunam, que entre risas, discutían en voz baja.

-Maldita Ámber, no la soporto. –Comentó una de ellas.

-Sí, se cree lo mejor. Es una estúpida. Hay que vengarnos. –Acordó la otra.

-¿Pero cómo? No quiero que me despidan, debo juntar dinero para comprar mi casa. –Suspiró.

-Pues… Ay, mira a ese mongolito que está ahí. –Carcajeó una. Sintió rabia. ¡No quería que lo molestaran!

-Lo veo. Es Ken, el nuevo. ¿Y qué? –Bufó con desaprobación.

-Escuché que la princesa Ámber es alérgica a las almendras, lo que tiene el pastel de Nathaniel. Si hacemos que él le lleve ese pastel, veremos Ámber hinchada, roja y lo culparán a él. ¿Te gusta mi idea? –Ambas rieron. ¡No podían hacerle eso, no tenía la culpa de nada!

-Me encanta. ¡Oye, Ken! –Llamó una. Mikashy observó la escena de cerca, sin saber qué hacer. Ordenaron al pequeño que le llevara el pastel equivocado a Ámber. ¡Demonios, no!

Tal y como se lo esperaba, no pasaron ni 5 segundos desde que la princesa había probado el pastel, cuando comenzó a enrojecer. De furia, y por la alergia. Gritó.

-¡El pastel tiene almendras! ¡Este imbécil se equivocó! –El pobre chico tembló, sin saber que hacer. Una corazonada hizo que la castaña ignorara su trabajo, su familia, todo lo que tenía, y corrió para proteger a aquel chico sin siquiera conocerlo.

-¡Fue culpa mía, su alteza! –Había dicho, protegiendo a aquel, cuyo único nombre sabía que era Ken. Y como era de esperarse, a sorpresa de todos, fue rotundamente despedida. Con maletas y entre las lágrimas de sus padres, salió del castillo sin rumbo alguno. Claro, que antes, se encontró con el joven de anteojos. Supo entonces que su verdadero nombre era Kentin, y efectivamente era su primer día como mayordomo. Le agradeció con un beso en la mejilla que la sonrojó, y prometieron verse pronto. No era demasiado atractivo, pero era muy tierno, encantador y de lo más lindo. Mikashy supo entonces, que se había enamorado. Después de aquello, la princesa Melody la contrató como su cocinera real, y ante el gran evento de la boda con la princesa Debrah, le habían encargado hacer los postres y el pastel de aquella fiesta.

Sin dudar, acompañó a Melody al castillo de los Leunam, esperanzada por encontrar a ese pequeño con lentes. Pero su decepción aumentó cuando, pasados los días, no había ni la más mínima señal de él. Sin embargo, notó las miradas escurridizas y fijas de un joven de ojos verdes y cabello castaño. Ella pensó que se imaginaba aquello, pero lo comprobó cuando sorprendía esos orbes sobre ella, y lo peor era que él ni siquiera disimulaba, sino sonreía de lado, provocándole mejillas ardientes más de una vez.

Sólo faltaban un par de horas para la boda del príncipe, y ella estaba más que ocupada que nada esa mañana. Debía meter una charola más de mini-pasteles al horno para que estuvieran listos a tiempo, así que, muy concentrada en su tarea, lo hizo. Pero fue interrumpida cuando unos brazos la rodearon por la espalda, estaba a punto de gritar cuando una voz la hizo sobresaltar aun más.

-Eres mala, Mikashy. No me saludas. ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de mí? –El chico liberó su agarre un poco. Ella se giró y lo miró fijamente. Su boca se abrió lentamente. Kentin.

Entonces, fue ella quien lo abrazó, como si no hubiera un mañana. Había encontrado al amor de su vida, de nuevo.

Platicaron durante varios minutos, pero no pudieron quedarse demasiado por todas las tareas que ambos tenían gracias a la boda. A pesar de ello, prometieron verse al terminar el evento.

-Fenrir, qué bueno que te encuentro. –Exclamó el rubio acercándose a la mencionada. Ella se encontraba vigilando las entradas principales del castillo. Su corazón se aceleró un poco, en su mente se abrió una esperanza que él quisiera verla. ¿Estaría arrepentido desde que le había gritado? Sonrió suavemente, como sólo sonreía cuando lo veía a él, aquellas palabras que le indicaban que su encuentro era una alegría le habían causado sensaciones positivas. -¿Has visto a Nanami? –Entonces, todo aquello positivo, se fue por un caño y cambió a sentir odio y despreció. Apretó sus finos labios en una línea dura y tensa de su boca, dejó de mirarlo a los ojos y fijó sus verdes orbes al frente, "vigilando" de nuevo.

-No. No la he visto. –Fue todo lo que dijo. Ni siquiera la había saludado, y ya preguntaba por ella. La odiaba, definitivamente. A pesar de que Alice, esa chica buena, la protegía…

El príncipe estaba a punto de irse, cuando soltó un suspiro. Se giró y miró con vergüenza a Fenrir. Ella lo observó curiosa.

-Lo lamento. –Soltó. –Lamento haberte tratado de esa manera frente a Nanami. Estaba asustado de que ella…-

-Pasó la noche con Castiel.-Soltó. Mientras más lejos estuviera de él, mejor para ella. Nathaniel se quedó en silencio, no sabía si creerle o no, pues estaba consciente que no le agradaba. Negó con la cabeza, estresado. La boda empezaría en unas horas y, entonces, estaba seguro que Nanami sólo sería para él. Si aquello era verdad, entonces su amada chica ya no era virgen. Maldijo. –Los vi. –

-Basta, Fenrir. No quiero hablar de eso. –Le restó importancia al asunto. Le sonrió levemente, observando que aun llegaban invitados y faltaba tiempo para el comienzo de la boda, quiso ofrecer un paseo a la chica. -¿Qué te parece si vamos a pasear por el pueblo? Escuché que había buenos platillos. –Ella se sorprendió. No pudo impedir que un sonrojo inundara su rostro, por lo que intentando desviar la mirada, asintió levemente.

-D-de acuerdo… ¿No importará que se ausente antes de la fiesta? –El príncipe ofreció el antebrazo a la joven, como todo caballero. Con una expresión de sorpresa y un tanto de timidez por aquella muestra, Fenrir dudó en aceptar, pero finalmente lo hizo, sujetando los bíceps tan bien formados del chico, por encima del fino traje.

-Claro que no. Vayamos si queremos regresar temprano. –Y entonces, partieron ambos, olvidando todo lo demás.

Mientras, Alice intentaba buscar con la mirada a su amiga, la cual no había visto desde el día anterior.

-Al, estoy hablándote. –Dijo entre risas el chico de cabello verde. Ella suspiró, estaba tan preocupada por ella que no podía concentrarse.

-Lo lamento tanto, Jade. Es que estoy preocupada por Nanami, no se ha aparecido para nada por el castillo y tengo miedo que le haya pasado algo…-Bajó la mirada, haciendo notar la preocupación en su expresión.

-Ali, no te preocupes. Nana es una chica muy fuerte, hermosa pero sabe cuidarse. –Con sumo cuidado, sujetó el mentón de la mujer de cabellos claros, haciendo que su mirada se alzara hacía él. Se sonrojó entonces, solamente los distanciaban apenas un par de centímetros. –Y tú también eres muy hermosa, fuerte. Increíble. La mujer… Más sorprendente… -Ante cada palabra, los centímetros iban disminuyendo, ella se quedó en shock. Los ojos verdes se fueron cerrando, así como los azul cielo de Alice.

-¡Ha llegado la familia Bennet! –Aquella voz de uno de los guardias hizo que la muchacha se alejara con rapidez y nerviosismo del peli verde. Debía ir a recibirlos, era su deber.

-D-debo irme, hablamos luego, Jade. ¡G-gracias, hablamos más tarde! –Corrió a la sala de invitados. Los reyes de un pueblo lejano –no recordaba el nombre- llegaron mientras la servidumbre se inclinaba como reverencia. Detrás de ellos, bajó una mujer sonriente, animada y con un rostro que reflejaba humildad y sinceridad, como Rosalya. Ambas eran amigas, por lo que al verse se saludaron con mucha euforia.

Alice había escuchado de ella. De cabello corto color plateado y profundos ojos rojos, se llamaba Stephanie, la princesa. Conocida por su amabilidad y comprensión, gustaba de llevar dinero y ropa a los que menos lo tenían. Detrás de ella, logró divisar a un par de soldados, con esas armaduras que protegían su cuerpo, un escudo y espada descansando en sus costados. Sus rostros eran muy parecidos, casi idénticos, imposibles de diferenciar de no ser por su color de cabello y ojos, pues uno era azabache con orbes azules, y el otro conservaba cabellos azules y orbes de un curioso color rosado.

Cargó las maletas de los nuevos invitados, y estaba a punto de irse cuando un ruido sorprendió a todos los presentes, centrando su mirada en lo que sea que hubiese causado ese desorden. La sirvienta soltó un suspiro en cuanto vio a su amiga después de tanta preocupación. Claro que, su situación no era la más deseada. Había caído encima de uno de los soldados –el que tenía el cabello tan azul como el mar-, de seguro consecuencia de correr por los pasillos. Ambos se observaron fijamente, y una chispa de picardía iluminó el rostro de Alice. ¿Acaso se enamoraría de él? No era un príncipe, finalmente fuera amores imposibles, como el suyo.

-¡L-lo siento! Fue culpa mía, iba corriendo y… -Tartamudeó apenada la azabache. El otro soldado, que había logrado esquivarla, soltó una pequeña risa y extendió la mano para ayudar a la adorable chica que estaba sobre su hermano. Ésta se colocó de pie, y siguió sujetando la mano del ojiazul. La mirada de Alice de repente se posó sobre Stephanie, miraba con desaprobación a Nanami, como… Con celos. Pero no por el chico de pelo azul, sino sólo miraba fijamente al soltado con cabello tan oscuro como la noche.

-No, no importa. Ha sido un accidente, chica hermosa. –Dijo el que sujetaba su mano. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ello, por el adjetivo tan especial que había usado en la sirvienta. Entonces, la princesa emitió un sonido, aclarando su garganta.

-Bien, ya está fuera de peligro, Armin, puedes soltarle la mano. Muchacha, sé más cuidadosa, casi matas a mis guardias. –Dijo Stephanie, un tanto molesta. Nanami se quedó perpleja, apenada por tal tontería y asintió rápidamente. El tal Armin frunció el ceño molesto.

-Stephanie… Perdone, princesa, creo que hay que asegurarnos que la chica esté bien, antes de cualquier otra cosa. ¿No cree? –Mientras ellos discutían, los ojos de Nanami observaron los rosados del peli azul. Él le sonrió acercándose a ella, tocando su mejilla con suavidad. Ella se quedó totalmente sonrojada, la piel del chico era tan suave, como algodón. Llenó entonces, para sorpresa de todos, su pulgar de saliva, para después guiarlo a la mejilla de la muchacha de ojos violetas, tallando con suavidad su piel. Sonrió, una vez terminada su curiosa tarea.

-Estabas manchada. Quedaste como nueva. Soy Alexy, encantado. –Se sonrojó de nuevo, estaba tan nerviosa que sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho.

-Na-na-na-na… ¡Nanami! –Soltó finalmente. Él rio. Ante tanta presión, ella pidió de nuevo disculpas y salió corriendo a la cocina. Alice la siguió, no sin antes mirar de nuevo a Stephanie, que seguía discutiendo con Armin. Ambos se hablaban con tanta confianza, como si se tratara de dos amigos, en vez de realeza y servidumbre –soldados son parte de los sirvientes con tareas diferentes.-

Al llegar a la cocina, nuestra azabache actuaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Colocaba algunos platillos listas en las finas bandejas de plata, intentando pensar en su tarea en vez del pequeño incidente con los nuevos invitados. Se sentía apenada y avergonzada, últimamente, con cada nueva familia real que llegaba, causaba problemas. Recordó entonces a Nathaniel, no lo había visto desde anoche. Y también se acordó, entonces, del peli azul con ojos rosas. Era muy atractivo y encantador. Suspiró, la manera en la que había tocado su mano, cómo la observó cuando cayó contra él, cuando limpió su mejilla… Dio un brinco cuando sintió una mano tocar su hombro, como si hubieran descubierto sus pensamientos.

-¡Tranquila! –La voz de su amiga la tranquilizó. –Soy yo, tonta. Me tenías preocupada. ¿Estás bien? –

-Alice… Sí, estoy bien. –Soltó un suspiro, rascando su cabeza apenada. –Lo siento, he estado muy estresada. Lamento haberte preocupado. –sonrió levemente.

-Me alegra que estés bien. –Miró alrededor después de regresar su sonrisa. La jaló levemente, alejándola un poco de algunas sirvientas, y bajó la voz. –Escuché que pasaste la noche con Castiel. ¿Eso es…?-

-¿¡Q-qué!? ¡No, no, no! ¿Quién te dijo eso? –La interrumpió. –Van a matarme, ¡Van a matarme! Me acusarán de adulterio, ¡Estoy perdida! –Gritó Nanami en pánico.

-Shh, tranquila. Me aseguré que no dijera nada. Quizá la conozcas, es Fenrir, la guardaespaldas de Nathaniel y…-

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Ella? ¡Nathaniel va a odiarme! Esa mujer me odia. Debemos encontrarla y decirle que no es lo que parece, sino quieres que termine en el calabozo. –Advirtió, asustada.

-Si, sí. La encontraremos. La buscaremos, debe estar cerca, falta media hora para que la boda comience. –Y dicho esto, ambas salieron de la cocina, comenzando a buscar a aquella guardaespaldas.

Sin embargo, el tiempo avanzó, y no había señales de ella.

Claro, estaba muy ocupada, paseando entre risas con aquel hombre al que le debía la vida.

-Me encanta cómo saben estos helados. ¿No te parece? –Comentó él, mientras saboreaba su refrigerio entre risas.

-Si, son muy buenos. Pero el sabor del mío es mejor. –Dijo Fenrir. Nathaniel levantó una ceja. Sin decir palabra, se colocó frente a la chica, acercó su rostro a ella con lentitud, de ojos cerrados. La peli negra se sonrojó, pensando inmediatamente que iba a besarla. ¡Cuánto había soñado con esto, aunque le costara admitirlo! Entonces, cerró también los ojos.

Pero el beso nunca llegó. Al abrirlos, observó a Nathaniel probando de su helado. Se sintió tonta.

-¿Qué pasa? Quería comprobar lo que decías. Espera… Tienes un poco de helado en la boca…-El príncipe observó sus labios.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde? –Olvidándose de sus pensamientos anteriores, intentó quitarse inútilmente la mancha en su boca. Al no lograrlo, el rubio soltó una risita, acercándose a los tentadores labios de la joven de ojos verdes. Casi como una caricia, con su lengua tocó la comisura de sus labios, retirando esa molesta mancha de helado.

Y, sin poder evitarlo, posó sus labios con suavidad en los de ella. La besó. Y obviamente, fue correspondido. Fue una muestra de amor, afecto, cariño…

Nathaniel descubrió que le gustaba Fenrir. Con habilidad, continuó besándola, moviendo un poco su cabeza para hacerlo más profundo, deleitando sus labios con los dulces sabores mezclados que podía sentir de ella. Soltaron los helados, dejándolos olvidados en el piso. Ahora tenían un mejor aperitivo, la boca ajena. La sujetó entonces de la cintura, la cual estaba cubierta con esas armaduras para protegerse de los enemigos.

Podría continuar besándola eternamente. Pero la parte racional de su mente, regresó. Quería casarse con Nanami. Nanami. Entonces la recordó a ella. Con sus suave piel, su rostro tan fino, sus ojos violetas como la flor…

Detuvo el beso. Eso no estaba bien. Fenrir sintió que ya no correspondía, por lo que se alejó inmediatamente sin entender.

-¿Nathaniel? ¿Sucede algo? –Lo observó.

-N-nada, Fenrir. La boda está por empezar. Debemos irnos, aun debo encontrar a Nanami. –Dijo, caminando de nuevo a la carroza que los había traído.

-¿Qué? ¿Después de todo esto, aun piensas buscarla? ¡Ya te dije lo que vi, Nathaniel, ella estaba..! –

-¡No! Ni se te ocurra repetir eso. Podrían matarla. Te lo prohíbo, o te vas de mi castillo. –Amenazó. Ella se quedó perpleja. De repente, había pasado de ser la chica más feliz, a la más odiada. Frunció el ceño, a punto de gritarle, cuando unas campanas alertaron que la boda empezaría en cualquier momento. Sin más, tuvo que acompañarlo a regresar.

Mientras, en el castillo, Nanami corría por los amontonados pasillos, intentando ver a aquella mujer. ¡Pero simplemente no aparecía! Comenzó a desesperarse. Caminó de espaldas a la cocina, intentando visualizar por última vez a esa chica antes de darse por vencida. Y entonces, chocó con alguien. Se giró, avergonzada, pero se quedó en silencio cuando vio que era el soldado de cabellos azules. ¡Alexy!

-Hey, ten cuidado. ¿Siempre te tropiezas con la gente, o soy yo el que tengo la suerte de tropezar contigo? –Sonrió de lado, con una risa divertida. Nanami parpadeó infinidad de veces, sin saber qué decir. ¡Él la ponía nerviosa! Había usado la palabra "suerte".

-Y-yo… Es mi culpa, lo siento… No me fijé, soy tonta…-Confesó ella, finalmente. Él negó con la cabeza.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo….? Na-na-na… Nanami. –Dijo él, arremedándola como hace unas horas. Se avergonzó.

-N-no gracias. –Respondió entre risas. –Eres un soldado y yo una sirvienta. Nuestros trabajos son distintos. –

-Igual servimos, señorita. Somos ordenados por unos creídos multimillonarios, a los cuales no les importa si morimos con tal de que hagamos su trabajo. ¿No lo cree? No somos muy diferentes. –Dedujo. Ella se quedó pensativa, tenía razón. Asintió levemente.

-Sin embargo, su trabajo es vigilar y proteger. No tengo una espada como la suya, sir Alexy. –Señaló el arma que colgaba de su cintura. Desenvainó, con cuidado de no sacarle el ojo a alguien, se colocó detrás de la sirvienta y, con cuidado, colocó la empuñadora en la fina mano de la muchacha. Sus manos se posaron sobre las de ella, controlando sus brazos mientras la rodeaba en algo parecido a un abrazo. Ambos controlaban la filosa mega-navaja.

-No es muy difícil utilizar una de estas. Rebana así. –Controló los brazos esbeltos de la muchacha, haciendo que la espada cortara el aire verticalmente. –Degolla así. –utilizó un movimiento horizontal. La chica quedó fascinada con los movimientos tan certeros que le ayudaba a hacer. Esperó por el siguiente, pero esta vez, retiró la espada de sus manos con mucha rapidez sin causar un solo daño, le dio varias vueltas a la azabache para, finalmente, quedar ella contra la pared y él, a escasos centímetros de su rostro. –Sorprende así…- Comentó él. Se sonrojó, entonces. Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, ¡Tenía tantas ganas de besarlo!

Y entonces, el hermano de éste, Armin, salió acompañado de la princesa Stephanie. Alexy tenía una mano recargada en la pared, acorralando con mucha facilidad el pequeño cuerpo de la muchacha. Giró la mirada a los que habían entrado. La princesa soltó una risita, para sorpresa de Nanami, pues era común que los de la realeza gritaran ante una situación así.

-¿Qué haces, Alexy? Estás asustando a la chica. –Observó, con curiosidad, como la mano de la peli gris era sujetada por la del azabache con tanta confianza.

¿Acaso ellos…?

-S-su alteza Stephanie. –Dijo ella. Empujó con suavidad al peli azul, haciendo una reverencia, aun curiosa por el extraño agarre del soldado a su mano. –Espero que su estancia aquí esté siendo de lo más acogedora. –

-Muchas gracias, ¿Te llamas Nanami? La verdad es que todos aquí son de lo más amables. Ya debo irme, creo que ha empezado la ceremonia. –Avisó ella. Armin la observó de frente, besando su mano con mucho cariño, sonrojándose levemente.

-No dejes que nadie te coquetee, ¿Eh? –Comentó el ojiazul. Soltó una risita.

-Nunca. Nos vemos cuando termine…- Y ahí, enfrente de ellos, se besaron. Nanami abrió la boca sorprendida. ¿¡Estaban juntos!? ¿Cómo?

La princesa se retiró, entrando al jardín donde sería la boda. Tomó asiento. La servidumbre no podía interrumpir o entrar al evento del jardín. Se asomó un poco por entre la puerta que daba a aquel lugar, y pudo divisar claramente a su pelirrojo, de pie, fingiendo una sonrisa. Y ahí entraba la princesa Debrah, caminando lentamente hacía él. También pudo ver al príncipe Lysandro, a su lado, Melody sujetaba su mano. ¡Cómo molestaría aquello a Alice!

-Nanami, ¿Qué haces? –La voz de Nathaniel. Se giró y lo observó, apenada.

-N-nada, la princesa Stephanie acaba de entrar, así que…- Él suspiró, estresado. No tenía la típica sonrisa de siempre. La observó con frialdad. Temió entonces, que Fenrir le hubiera dicho aquello.

-Déjame entrar. –Pidió. Ella se hizo a un lado, casi segura que su teoría era cierta. Avanzó un poco, pero se detuvo antes de entrar. –Hablaremos al salir de nuestra boda. –

-¿¡Q-qué!? ¡Yo no quiero! –Giró su rostro para mirarla. La observó con odio, estaba la ausencia de brillo en sus orbes miel.

-Lo harás. Si no quieres acabar muerta o en el calabozo por adulterio. –Sus sospechas se confirmaron. ¡Nathaniel no era lindo, estaba siendo cruel! Abrió los ojos como platos, y se hizo hacía atrás. El rubio se dio cuenta que la había asustado, por lo que suspiró, controlando su rencor. –No, no Nanami. Perdóname, estaba enfadado pero…-

-¡Déjame en paz! –Le ordenó ella, alejándose de ahí. No volteó a verlo, y él ya no pudo seguirla, debía entrar a la ceremonia o sospecharían.

Y así lo hizo. Ella no tuvo ganas de llorar. No amaba a Nathaniel. Suspiró levemente. Estar en el calabozo era mejor que estar casada con alguien que no amaba, ¿No? Una voz la despertó de sus pensamientos.

-Estarán un rato ocupados con la boda. –Alzó la vista. ¡Alexy! –Y la verdad, no creo que entre un tipo a atacarlos a todos. –Soltó una risita. –Te veo un poco triste. Te invito, a que me enseñes el castillo. –Besó su nariz con cierta ternura. Ella soltó un jadeo, sorprendida por tal acto. El peli azul solamente sonrió, sabiendo el efecto que producía en ella. –Vamos. –

Y lo siguió. Tenía el presentimiento que ese chico le gustaba… Un poco.

Pero no podría amarlo nunca. El amor de su vida se estaba casando.

* * *

**_No sé, es tan.. asdasdas... ¡No quiero hacer a Nath malo! xD_**

**_Sólamente está confundido u_u Otra cosa: Sí, a mi sucrette le gustará Alexy, pero NO será hetero (lo descubrirá más adelante)._**

**_Al menos no en este fic, pues planeo hacer uno Alexy x Su (El tipo es mi crush 3)_**

**_¿Comentarios o felicitaciones? (También críticas!) en mi facebook: Sucrette Nanami-chan._**

**_O en RR!_**

**_Gracias por leer! Los amo 3_**

**_By: Nanami-chan~_**


	6. Bajo la luna llena

**_Finalmente llego yo con otro capítulo de uno de los fics más gays que he escrito (?)_**

**_En el sentido de la cursileria xD Perdonen la tardanza, estoy en semana de exámenes y termino hasta el miercoles, les pido paciencia y comprensión, pues saldré de la preparatoria y entraré a la facultad, es un gran paso xDD_**

**_Por eso, aun así me desvelo por tenerles una buena historia, aun falta mucho por desarrollarse, por ahora les dejamos algo romántico y con un poco de lemon, suave como siempre será en este fic. Disfruten._**

* * *

Pasearon durante un par de horas, en ese tiempo se conocieron y hablaron sobre su historia. Entonces, Nanami se enteró de todo.

Armin, el otro guardia, era hermano gemelo de Alexy. Habían nacido en un pueblo que el día de hoy estaba totalmente eliminado, pues fue exterminado sin piedad en una de las guerras por territorio de los Bennet. Ellos, al ser soldados del imperio contrario, tenían como destino ser crucificados.

Sin embargo, la princesa Stephanie conoció a Armin un día antes de su asesinato. Inmediatamente quedaron enamorados y, al ser la única hija, se cumplían todos sus caprichos. Y uno de esos había sido que perdonaran la vida del azabache. Claro que, él no se iría sin su hermano. Finalmente convencieron al rey, estarían a salvo a cambio de dar su vida por proteger a la princesa.

-¿Entonces están enamorados y su padre lo acepta? –Nanami intentaba mantener el equilibrio mientras caminaba sobre una barda de apenas 60 centímetros de alto, que protegía el césped del jardín de ser pisado o maltratado. Alexy caminaba a su lado por el sendero, un tanto alarmado por temor a que la chica cayera.

-Eso creo. Es decir, no es de su agrado que se besen en sus narices o algo así. Pero está consciente que pronto se casarán, no puede hacer nada para evitarlo. Ama demasiado a su hija. –Ella soltó un suspiro. Si tan solo el padre de Castiel lo quisiera… Quizá le importaría más su felicidad que su papel como rey. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Seguía siendo tan egoísta? Al pensar todo aquello tan desagradable, perdió por completo la concentración, tambaleándose y casi cayendo al piso, de no ser por los brazos fuertes que la sujetaron, pues el peli azul había detenido su caída.

La posición en la que quedaron fue totalmente comprometedora. Sus rostros eran separados por un par de centímetros, por lo que la peli negra se sonrojó. Tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y acercó su rostro al de él con lentitud. Claro que quería besarlo.

Pero el beso nunca llegó. Al abrir los ojos, el chico parpadeaba sin entender bien el asunto, enmarcando una ceja.

-¿Qué haces? –Preguntó, incrédulo. Ella, parpadeando sorprendida al no ser correspondida como siempre estaba acostumbrada, no pudo evitar quedarse con la duda.

-Y-yo pensé que… Íbamos a… besarnos… -Sonrió con vergüenza. Él soltó una pequeña risa y la enderezó, soltándola.

-Oh, no. La verdad es que…-

-Nanami. –Aquella voz la paralizó. Se giró, molesta y observó a Nathaniel. –Debes venir conmigo, ahora. –Indicó.

-Me gustaría saber la razón, su alteza. – Dijo, intentando no perder el respeto frente a Alexy. Este frunció el ceño, desconfiado por la manera en pedirle las cosas a la chica de ojos violetas, pero se mantenía en silencio.

-Tu trabajo aquí es servir y callar. Haz caso, y acompáñame. –Dijo fríamente. Suspiró, despidiéndose de Alexy con la mano y dejando esa conversación pendiente. Se acercó a la entrada del castillo hasta que Nathaniel se detuvo, se giró y, sin previo aviso, la abrazó sin permiso y la rodeó por la cintura, depositando de repente un beso que la consumía por completo.

Ella se sonrojó al instante, forcejeando por instinto contra aquel posesivo beso. Intentó corresponderlo, ya que el movimiento de sus labios era realmente exquisito, pero su sabor…

Era extraño. Tenía cierto sabor a cereza, combinado con otros que no logró reconocer, pero fue suficiente para que su fuerza de voluntad regresara.

-¡N-Nath…! –Intentó alejarlo. Volteó la mirada pero no divisó a Alexy. En vez de eso, un par de ojos llenos de odio y rencor se acercaban con rapidez. No podía hablar, el rubio poseía sus labios con tanta intensidad que ni siquiera podía avisarle que Fenrir se acercaba con la espada en mano. Cuando finalmente se alejó para respirar, ella jadeó, apenas logrando articular palabra. -¡Nath, Fenrir…!-

Pero no terminó la frase. La chica de cabellos rizados envainó su arma contra Nanami, logrando hacerle una herida justo debajo del ojo izquierdo, en la mejilla. Cayó al piso al mismo tiempo que la sangre caía por sus finas facciones como las lágrimas cuando terminan en los labios. El olor inundó su nariz haciendo que la mareara, y cuando colocó su mano contra su rajada mejilla, soltó un grito asustada al ver la palma cubierta con aquel líquido rojo.

-¡FENRIR! –Antes de atender a Nanami, con crueldad, Nathaniel le soltó una bofetada a la pobre chica, la cual quedó con los ojos abiertos, estupefacta ante aquel gesto. -¡No sabes cuánto te odio! –Le soltó. Iba a ir a atender a la azabache, cuando ella misma lo detuvo.

-¡N-no es verdad! –Jadeó, intentando controlar la sorpresa por la herida abierta. –No la odias… T-tu… ¡Sólo mientes! Y no puedes ver que ella en realidad te ama… ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Acaso sólo quieres que esté detrás de ti por el resto de tu vida? –La sangre no paraba. Pronto cayó en sus labios, y probó el sabor a fierro que la hizo escupir. Sin hacerle caso, el rubio se acercó a la chica y observó la herida de la chica. Era pequeña pero profunda. La cargó y llevó a la cocina, donde Mikashy, la repostera, casualmente sabía de enfermería y logró cerrar la herida, colocándole una tierna venda en el rostro.

-No te preocupes, sanará muy pronto. –Avisó, terminando de curarla mientras toda la servidumbre se movía de un lado a otro, totalmente acelerados, pues la recepción ya había comenzado y con ello, los bocadillos ya comenzaban a salir. -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien. –Suspiró, tranquilizándose después de todo el asunto. –Gracias, Mikashy. Te debo una. –Sonrió.-

-Claro que no, es un favor. ¿Nanami, verdad? –Asintió levemente.

-Lamento esto, creo que te estoy retrasando. La recepción ya empezó y…-

-¡Nanami! –Un tanto alarmada, se giró para ver de quién era esa voz. -¡Dios, Nanami! ¿Estás lastimada? –Kentin corrió hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza, casi olvidándose de la presencia de Mikashy.

-N-no, tranquilo, estoy… Bien… pero me aprietas… Muy fuerte.- El abrazo seguía constante. La castaña se enceló enseguida. Tomó los instrumentos que había usado para curar a la chica y se levantó, alejándose de la escena que le causaba tantas sensaciones desagradables. La azabache se dio cuenta de ello, e intentó alejar al chico de ojos verdes. –Kentin, estoy bien, de verdad…- Finalmente, la liberó. Tocó sus mejillas con ambas manos, acariciando con suavidad la herida. Ella cerró los ojos al sentir una punzada de dolor.

-¿Quién fue? Mataré al que te haya hecho esto… -Dijo frunciendo el ceño. Ella negó con la cabeza levemente, señalando que lo dejara. –Está bien, sé que no te gusta que me meta en pleitos. Pero entonces, ¿por qué siempre estás en líos? –Soltó una pequeña risa. –Eh, la herida está muy bien tratada. ¿La curaste tú? –

-No creo que la conozcas. O quizá sí. La chef de la princesa Melody, Mikashy. –Él abrió los ojos como platos, al tiempo que se sonrojaba. Miró alrededor intentando divisar a la razón por la que su corazón siempre se aceleraba, pero no la vio. Maldijo.

-¿Dónde está? No la veo, la he estado buscando todo el rato… -Nanami sonrió, traviesa.

-Ah, así que por eso se enceló… Estaba a un lado mío cuando me abrazaste como si no hubiera otra persona. –se cruzó de brazos, levantándose con dificultad por la pérdida de sangre causada.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Enserio? Qué estúpido fui, no me di cuenta de ello…-Suspiró frustrado. La chica seguía con esa mirada pícara sobre él. -¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? –

-Nada, nada. Creo que mejor vas a hablarle. Está en la bodega de comida, creo que se encerró ahí. Gracias por preocuparte, ya me debo ir. Nos vemos luego, galán. –Dijo en tono burlón, causando que el mayordomo se enrojeciera notablemente.

-¡N-no digas eso! Cuídate y no te metas en problemas.-Así, se alejó. Kentin caminó hasta la bodega de comida, e intentó abrirla, pero también podía cerrarse desde adentro. Suspiró con pesadez. –Mikashy… Soy yo, sé que estás ahí, ábreme. –Ordenó.

Ante aquello la chica se sorprendió. Ella pensaba que ni siquiera la tomaría en cuenta, que nunca se daría cuenta que estaba ahí. Tragó saliva, nerviosa. ¿Debía abrirle?

-Si no abres, tumbaré la puerta y me despedirán. ¿Eso quieres? –Silencio. Obviamente, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para derribar una puerta de fierro. –Uno, dos…- Inmediatamente, se abrió. La chica le dio la espalda, mirando los vegetales que se mantenían frescos a temperatura de 12°C que tenía la bodega.

-¿Estás molesta? –Pregunta obvia de hombres…

-No.- Respuesta obvia de mujeres. Kentin se dio cuenta que no avanzaría con esta chica si no era directo.

-Lo lamento. No te vi cuando estabas al lado de Nanami porque…-Fue interrumpido.

-¿…Porque es más bonita que yo? ¿O quizá porque yo soy casi invisible y no me destaco? ¿O porque mi cabello no es tan perfecto como el suyo? ¿O…? –El mayordomo empezó a reír. Era tremendamente tierna enojada, debía admitirlo. Sin decir ni una palabra y entre risas, la abrazó, como hace momentos había tomado entre sus brazos a Nanami. Claro que, esta vez era distinto. Lo hacía con ternura, con amor, como si no quisiera soltarla nunca. Remarcando que era tan suya como cuando se tiene un tesoro, el cual escondes en lo más remoto de una isla y con depredadores comiéndose al que intente encontrarlo. El corazón de ambos bombeaba descontrolado, la cercanía de sus pieles los hacía estremecerse mutuamente. Se separó apenas y alejando sus rostros unos centímetros, para volver a desaparecer esa distancia con un beso que ella correspondió al instante.

No se lo esperaba, pero obviamente no se quejaba. Movió sus labios con suavidad y ternura, probando los ajenos con deleite, disfrutando de aquello que había soñado por mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, la puerta se abrió, pues no la habían cerrado correctamente después de que Kentin había entrado. Alice los observó con un sonrojo, apenas riendo suavemente.

-Lo siento, mi culpa, no vi nada, continúen. –Dijo, cerrando la bodega un tanto apenada. Mordió su labio y recordó los labios de Lysandro. Demonios, lo extrañaba. Había una bandeja de bocadillos que no se había entregado, por lo que decidida a verlo aunque sea a la distancia, la tomó entre sus manos y caminó al salón de baile donde era llevada a cabo la recepción, tan elegante. Había tanta gente que tardó mucho tiempo en encontrar con la mirada a su amado albino, y cuando lo vio, sintió su sangre hervir por lo que sucedía.

Los músicos tocaban una melodía lenta, un Valls romántico. Y SU chico de cabellos platinados bailaba con Melody. Él no estaba del todo cómodo, observaba el rostro un tanto contraído por el disgusto de bailar con una mujer que, definitivamente, no amaba. Pero ella estaba encantada. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus mejillas tomaban un color carmesí que enmarcaba su tan perfecto rostro. Bruja. Molesta, decidió tomar la bandeja –que ahora estaba vacía, pues los invitados habían estado consumiendo mientras ella observaba al amor de su vida- y se dispuso a salir de aquel tormento. Claro que, para su suerte, el chico de ojos verde/miel la vio, haciendo que su corazón volviera a palpitar con tanta alegría, como sólo palpita cuando estaba ella cerca. Detuvo los pasos rítmicos y seguidos de su danza, y se alejó de la princesa. El encanto de ella desapareció, lo que le causó furia.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Le reclamó. –Al menos espera que termine la pieza, eso no es nada cortés, Lysandro, me sorprendes. –Sacó su abanico con disgusto, dándose un poco de aire para intentar tranquilizarse.

-Se me hace mucho menos cortés danzar con alguien que no es de mi gusto. Al menos no esa canción, con sonido tan romántico. Mi corazón y mente están en otra parte mientras mi cuerpo se mueve contigo, solamente por no negarte lo que con tanta insistencia me pedías. No soy hipócrita, has de saber bien eso. Y quizá no sea el mejor momento, pero no es correcto que te ilusione. Melody, lo lamento, no pienso casarme contigo. Mi hermano ya ha sacrificado su amor por el reino, entonces ya no es necesario que yo haga tal sacrificio como él. Así que, me temo que nuestro compromiso queda irrevocablemente cancelado. –Las mejillas se colocaban rojas como el cielo en un atardecer, por enojo. Melody estaba siendo cruelmente humillada, pues el rechazo hacía una princesa era algo imperdonable, que dejaba el autoestima por los suelos. No dejaría que eso pasaría.

-¿Es por esa tal Alice, no? ¿Es a ella a quien amas, verdad? Pues, veamos si te sigue amando después de esto. –Y sin permiso, robó los labios del príncipe en un profundo beso, que todos vieron. La música cesó, lo que hizo que Alice se girara para ver lo que sucedía, sin poder evitar tirar la bandeja por la sorpresa. Abrió los ojos, que pronto comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Para cuando él pudo reaccionar y alejarla, su amada ya corría lejos de la recepción. Observó a la castaña con rencor, limpiándose con crueldad los labios e aquel indeseable beso.

-En tu vida, vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor. No me hagas verme en la temible necesidad de terminar con nuestra amistad. Si no resuelvo esto con mi futura esposa, cargarás no sólo la culpa, sino mi odio también. Con tu permiso. –Y dicho esto, corrió, literalmente, detrás de su sirvienta. Todos observaban la escena pasmados, habiendo escuchado las amenazas del príncipe. Castiel había aprovechado todo el barullo para escurrirse por entre la gente, saliendo del salón para buscar a su amada. Observó que su hermano apenas y había alcanzado a la chica, sujetándola del brazo. Imaginó que ella se sentía destrozada. Escribiendo una nota mental, se aseguró de preguntarle después cómo había resultado todo, pero esperaba que, al menos su hermano, pudiera casarse con quien quisiera. Continuó con la búsqueda de su amada.

-¡No me toques! Vete, vete con Melody. –Le exigió la chica cuando sintió que sujetaba su brazo. Él no la soltó, su mirada mostraba tristeza.

-Alice, por favor escúchame. No amo a Melody, nunca amaré a nadie que no sea a ti. –

-¡No te creo, estabas bailando con ella, después la besaste! ¿Qué otra prueba quieres? ¿Querías que los viera haciendo algo más? Déjame, no te creo nada. –Intentó alejarse. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas como el río que fluye por las montañas, sin nada que las detenga. Sólo que, esta vez, él no dejaría que su amada llorara. Sin consentimiento tomó su rostro entre sus manos, acercándola a él, y la besó con pasión.

Dejando atrás toda la ternura que pensó, solamente sería como un disfraz, la besó como si estuviera poseyendo sus labios. Ante tal encanto, ella quedó hipnotizada y no tuvo más que corresponder. Lo aceptó, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, desapareciendo la distancia entre sus besos. Lysandro introdujo con timidez su lengua a la boca de la chica de cabellos grisáceos, ella lo aceptó inmediatamente. No pudo evitar estremecerse, por lo que el peli gris la acorraló contra la pared, sin dejar de besarla. Aquello se volvió más intenso en cuestión de segundos, por lo que a duras penas, se separó levemente. Tomó su mano con suavidad, y sin pensarlo dos veces, la llevó hasta su habitación.

Sin embargo, recobrando un poco ese pequeño rastro de racionalidad que se había ido, se detuvo ante la puerta. Ella lo miró curiosa.

-No, no puedo hacerte esto. –Dijo. Ella no entendía, ¿Acaso estaba jugando? –No eres mi esposa aun. Quizá deba esperar a casarme contigo para poder pedirte que me entregues todo, amada mía. –Tomó sus manos entre las suyas propias, guiándolas hasta su pecho, donde su corazón palpitaba con total alegría y fuerza como si estuviese conectado a una máquina que le daba toda aquella energía para bombear. Alice no contestó, solamente volvió a poseer sus labios con ternura y suavidad, al mismo tiempo que le hacía entender lo mucho que la amaba.

Y no hubo más palabras. Ambos entraron al cuarto sin dejar el beso, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Recostó a la chica con suavidad sobre su cama, recargando su cuerpo contra el frágil y pequeño de la muchacha sin lastimarla con su peso. Pronto sus labios comenzaron a pedir más. Mordió con suavidad la barbilla de su chica, para besarla con intensidad casi queriendo arrancarle el alma con aquel gesto. Ella se lo entregaba sin dudar. Las manos traviesas del príncipe comenzaron a delinear el delicado cuerpo de Alice, quien soltó pequeños pero sonoros suspiros al sentir cómo su amado se deshacía del uniforme de sirvienta que siempre portaba. Traviesamente, besó su cuello, dejando un rastro de saliva encantador conforme bajaba con lentitud, hasta encontrarse con sus perfectos pechos cubiertos por un sujetador blanco de encaje, que daba a juego con unas bragas. Tierna, sensual, encantadora. Así se veía. Se deshizo del sostén y, ni tardo ni perezoso, comenzó a probar los senos de su amada con suavidad, arrancándole gemidos que causaban sensaciones intensas en su cuerpo.

Se entretuvo unos minutos con aquellos hermosos pechos, hasta que resaltaban como pequeñas cerezas. Siguió bajando mientras besaba cada rincón de su estómago, sus manos acariciaban los muslos de la muchacha, con lentitud y suavidad. Cuando su boca llegó a aquella parte tan especial e íntima, la observó primero, antes de siquiera atreverse a continuar, a pesar que en su pantalón resaltaba una vergonzosa erección que casi dolía. Ella asintió con suavidad, dándole permiso para que continuara. Con su dedo índice comenzó a acariciar la hendidura de la joven, arrancándole suaves gemidos que no podía callar. Cuando estuvo suficientemente húmeda, se dio la libertad de quitar sus propias ropas, dejando los finos trajes hechos especialmente para ese día olvidados en alguna parte de la habitación. Se acomodó encima de ella, volviendo a poseer sus labios y ahogando los sonidos que salían de su garganta por el roce entre ambas pieles. Sus entrepiernas también tenían contacto constante, el chico cerró sus ojos intentando reprimir sus instintos, pues deseaba tomarla con salvajismo. En vez de eso, se contuvo, disfrutando del suave beso mientras retiraba por último las bragas, blancas y un tanto humedecidas.

Ahora ambos estaban totalmente descubiertos. Su miembro resbalaba una y otra vez contra la intimidad de ella, arrancándole suspiros a ambos. La observó, jadeante, y susurró:

-¿Seguro que quieres esto, ahora, mi bella dama? –Su voz, ronca por tanta excitación, tenía cierto tono suave y, como era costumbre, amable. –Podré esperar por ti lo que sea. Si no estás lista…-

-Tómame… -Le interrumpió. Besó sus labios con pasión y fiereza, volviendo a susurrar. –Tómame.-

Y obedeció. Entró en ella con suavidad, tomando su corazón, alma y cuerpo. Alice soltó un gemido sonoro mientras se acostumbraba al invasor. Sintió dolor, pero al mismo tiempo un placer inexplicable. Él se contuvo por no llegar tan de repente, pues las paredes de la chica abrazaban su entrepierna como nunca lo había sentido con alguna otra. Tan especial, exquisita, estar dentro era el paraíso.

Con el permiso de la joven de cabellos claros, él comenzó a moverse. Primero lentamente, marcando un ritmo, para poco a poco ambos acelerar sus caderas, jadeantes.

Minutos después, él se sujetó de la cabecera de la cama para aguantar sus gemidos que, a comparación de la chica, sabía reprimir. La muchacha abrazó con sus piernas la cadera del joven, dándole no sólo más espacio, sino más razón para acelerar.

La cama rechinaba con ellos. Sus pieles sudaban, pedían más, las descargas eléctricas de placer cada vez eran más y más fuertes.

Hasta que, soltando un grito, ambos tocaron el cielo, cayeron al infierno y volvieron a subir al mismo tiempo.

-¡Lysandro! –Jadeó. Su cuerpo se estremeció mientras el albino se corría dentro, llenándola de su esencia. Ella no se quejó.

Quedaron exhaustos. Ambos no hicieron más que quedarse ahí, dormidos, sin preocuparse de nada más.

Mientras, Nanami intentaba encontrar a Alexy, pues no lo había visto desde aquel paseo, donde fue interrumpido el beso que nunca llegó. Pero se sorprendió al ver a Fenrir. Ambas se miraron fijamente. Estaban en el jardín, donde no había ni un alma y sólo iluminaba la luz de la luna. No hicieron nada. A la sirvienta aun le dolía la mejilla por el corte con la espada, pero no habló. Finalmente, al ver que el silencio seguiría, suspiró.

-Debo pedirte una disculpa. –Fenrir se sorprendió. En todo caso, la que debía de dar una disculpa era ella, por haberla herido sin razón. –No fue mi intención enamorar a Nathaniel. Sé que tú lo amas, y yo… Como viste… Amo a Castiel. Me di cuenta que te gustaba en aquel paseo, y desde entonces he intentado alejarme. Pero es…-

-También lo lamento. –Dijo, intentando aun así lucir firme. –Te juzgué mal. Te culpé de haber enamorado al príncipe cuando no fue así. Alice me ha hablado de ti. Eres una buena chica… Yo… Yo no lo soy. Y está bien que estés con el príncipe Nathaniel. ¿Lo de tú y Castiel es imposible ahora, no? Él te ama, y si tu lo quieres, entonces yo…-

-¡Es que no lo quiero! –Soltó la azabache. –No puedo amarlo. Es… Es imposible. Esperaré a Castiel, su matrimonio no será para siempre. Y aunque Nathaniel quiera casarse conmigo, no pienso aceptar. Mi corazón es de otro hombre, y sería una total burla e hipocresía aceptarlo. Es mi palabra final. –Cerró los ojos. Estaba a punto de darse media vuelta y caminar para buscar a Alexy, cuando observó que Nathaniel tenía sus ojos fijos en ella, y había escuchado todo.

-¿No piensas casarte conmigo? –Ella se quedó en silencio. No sabía con qué Nathaniel hablaba, a veces era tierno y amable, otras, el ser más cruel del mundo. –Deberías pensarlo dos veces. Estuviste con Castiel, puedo acusarte de adulterio y te meterían a la cárcel sin problemas. –Era el cruel Nathaniel. Tragó saliva, estaba a punto de hablar cuando Fenrir le interrumpió.

-¡No la amenaces de esa manera! –Se sorprendió. –Ella no te ama, ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo? ¿Por qué no puedes dejarla en paz? ¿Por qué no puedes hacer tu vida con alguien más? –Se acercó a él y sujetó sus brazos, desesperada.

-Suéltame, Fenrir. Entiende que no hay nadie más. La quiero a ella y…-

-¡SI! ¡Si hay alguien más! ¡Estoy yo, siempre he estado yo! ¿¡Acaso yo no soy lo suficientemente hermosa y femenina para ti!? ¿Qué necesito? ¡Dime! –Le exigió. El rubio se quedó en silencio, con la mirada fría como el hielo, haciendo parecer que sus palabras resbalaban como mantequilla.

-Suéltame, repito. Tu trabajo como guardaespaldas es guardar mis espaldas y callarte. Hazlo, y listo. Y tú. –Señalo a la azabache, quitando de en medio a Fenrir. –No es una pregunta, se acabó el estarte rogando. Vas a casarte conmigo, es eso, o vivir en un calabozo por el resto de tus días. Te perdonaré el haber estado con Castiel, después de todo, te haré mía día y noche de ahora en adelante. –Se acercó a ella. Se colocó nerviosa y miró alrededor para intentar encontrar una salida sin que la atrapara, pero era imposible. Para cuando se dio cuenta, él ya estaba a escasos centímetros de ella y sujetaba su cuerpo contra el propio, comenzando a besar su cuello. Jadeó asustada.

-¡N-Nathaniel! ¡No me hagas nada! ¡Suéltame, por favor! –Rogó. Empujó sin fuerzas al príncipe, pues el temor le congelaba los músculos. Fenrir estaba en shock por las crueles palabras que, admitía, el amor de su vida le había dicho. Nanami cerró los ojos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que se detuviera. -¡Nathaniel! ¡No me hagas nada! ¡Por favor, te lo suplico! Yo…-

-Quita tu asquerosa lengua de mi chica, imbécil. –El pelirrojo desenvainó su espada y apuntó al cuello del rubio. Éste se alejó de la joven de ojos violetas y lo miró fijamente, con rencor.

-No es tu chica. Te recuerdo que tu mujer está en el salón de baile, vestida de blanco y esperando a que su hombre regrese. –se burló. Esto enfureció a Castiel, pues apretó el mango de la espada dispuesto a hacer un movimiento para rebanar la piel de su adversario.

-¡Castiel, detente por favor! –Ordenó Nanami. Él la observó fijamente. Aunque con temor, tragó saliva e intentó hablar con voz firme. –Nathaniel tiene razón. Tu esposa está en el castillo, esperando por ti. Ve, te lo suplico. Y Nathaniel. Si no quieres perder al verdadero amor de tu vida, te sugiero que vayas con Fenrir, antes que pierda realmente la cordura y te corte el cuello. No pienso casarme contigo, porque… Yo… Yo ya tengo un prometido. –En ese momento y por el alboroto causado, parte de los invitados salían del lugar de la recepción para buscar al príncipe. Encontrar a dos príncipes, una guardaespaldas y una sirvienta en el jardín no era algo común. Todos escuchaban la conversación.

Castiel, al escuchar aquello sonrió de lado. Ahora, todos se darían cuenta que ella le pertenecía. No le importaba lo que pensaran los demás. Sin embargo, Lady Debrah no estaba de acuerdo con ello. La gente creía que se había casado con amor, y mujer que no contrae matrimonio por esa razón era señalamiento de burlas para todos los pueblerinos. No lo permitiría. Entonces recordó que los había visto juntos, en la cama. Sonrió de lado. La acusaría de prostitución y…

-¡Alexy! –Gritó Nanami. El mencionado se abrió paso entre la multitud, sin entender bien. Detrás de ellos, Armin encarnaba una ceja sin entender la relación de su hermano con el asunto. Su mano sujetaba la de su amada princesa.

-¿Qué tiene que ver tu hermano con esa chica? –Preguntó Stephanie, casi en un susurro contra su oído. El azabache levantó levemente los hombros, dando a conocer el mismo desconcierto que se apoderaba de ambos.

-No lo sé, realmente. –El peli azul quedó enfrente de Nanami, desconcertado.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa…? –Sin previo aviso, la chica avanzó hasta donde estaba el chico, colocándose de puntitas para poder alcanzar sus labios. Y, enfrente de todos –incluso de Castiel- lo besó.

Todos dieron un exclamo de sorpresa, y otros de desconcierto. Castiel iba a matar a ese hombre, definitivamente. Aunque sabía que ella lo hacía por el pueblo. Maldito pueblo, pensó.

Alexy se quedó en shock, sonrojado. No correspondió el beso, ni un segundo. Pero eso poco importó.

-¡Me casaré contigo! –Dijo la chica cuando finalmente se separó. Nathaniel observó la escena con tanta rabia como el pelirrojo. Todo se inundó en un incómodo silencio, hasta que el mismo Alexy la rompió.

-E-eh… Nanami…-Llamó el guardia. Ella volteó, curiosa por escucharlo. –Yo… Yo soy gay…-Vergüenza. Eso era lo único que podía sentir la chica de cabellos azabaches.

Pronto todos abandonaron las instalaciones después de semejante escándalo. Alexy le explicó que había querido decirle la situación desde un principio, pero no había tenido la oportunidad. Se golpeó la cabeza contra el espejo. Se sentía idiota, la única oportunidad de intentar olvidar a su amado príncipe se había esfumado. Se quedó sentada en una banca del jardín, observando la luna. Mientras Castiel quizá en ese momento estaba…

-Nana-chan. -¿Con ella? Se giró sorprendida al escuchar su voz.

-¿¡C-Castiel!? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Debrah? Deberías estar con ella… -Él soltó una carcajada. Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, con fuerza. –Lamento lo de hace rato… Es que…-

-Lo sé, lo sé. Te preocupas mucho por el pueblo. Incluso más que yo, tú deberías ser princesa. –Aceptó el abrazo con ternura. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del sonido del latir de su corazón con mucha tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué no estás con Debrah…? –Susurró. No quería interrumpir aquel momento, observar el reflejo del satélite natural sobre las flores, mirar las luciérnagas flotar como pequeñas lucecillas, el sonido de la fuente y el agua tan cristalina, las estrellas tintineando con fuerza… Todo tan bello. Suspiró hondo, cómo deseaba estar así cada noche. Con su amado, con el amor de su vida, de su alma, de su corazón.

-Porque solamente contraje matrimonio con ella. Firmé un papel. Mi corazón no ha hecho ninguna clase de contrato con ella. Ya tiene uno firmado contigo. Tú eres la dueña de mi corazón. Mi amada Nanami…-Se enderezó un poco para tocar sus mejillas con ternura. La besó, como si fuera un delicado objeto que podría romperse.

Correspondió durante varios minutos, pero luego se separó. Tenía curiosidad.

-Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué dejaste a Debrah en su habitación? ¿Sola? ¿Se ha enfadado? –Preguntó. Él suspiró mientras reía.

-Fue un caos. –Dijo, mientras recordaba. Después del malentendido entre Nanami, Nathaniel y Alexy, todos comenzaron a irse. Actuando como si nada sucediera, el barullo se terminó y el pelirrojo se dirigió a su habitación dispuesto a dormir, un tanto disgustado por el asunto de su sirvienta, sin darse cuenta que Debrah lo seguía hasta que estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa? Entraré. –Le avisó ella, haciéndolo. Él se quedó perplejo.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no. Esta es mi habitación, tienes la tuya, largo. –Dijo. Esa era la cama en la que había tomado a su chica por primera vez. Claro que no la compartiría.

-Castiel, ahora somos marido y mujer. Esta es nuestra noche de bodas. ¿No se te ocurre lo que haremos? –Él asintió con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Sí, lo que haremos será ir a dormir a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Así que saca tu trasero de aquí, o llamo a los guardias. –Ella se quedó perpleja, mientras el príncipe comenzaba a quitarse la ropa fina que llevaba.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto! Ante todos, somos marido y mujer. Ante todos, dormiremos juntos. ¡Y ante mí, deberás tocarme! Sé que no me amas, pero no es como si fuera la primera vez que tocas a una mujer sin sentir afecto por ella…-Sonrió con malicia. Conocía los andares del príncipe, tan mujeriego como ella era una chica fácil en sus días de juventud. –Así que vivamos nuestra noche de bodas, y listo.-

Él suspiró. Intentó encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero finalmente se rindió.

-Eso fue antes de conocer a Nanami. Desde entonces, mi cama no la he compartido con nadie más que con ella. Y eso seguirá así hasta que me muera. He firmado un contrato, un papel que dice que nuestros bienes ahora son tuyos, y viceversa. Agarra todo lo que quieras de esta habitación, te pertenece, no me interesa. Pero lo que concierne a besos, abrazos, mimos, cariños, palabras de amor, mi alma, mi corazón y mi cuerpo, todo eso ya tiene dueña. Es un contrato que firmé con Nanami, uno que no es de papel, no puede romperse. Así que, si ya te ha quedado claro, te largas de mí, o tú cuarto, o lo hago yo. –Ella no se movió. Estaba en shock, intentaba encontrar un argumento razonable para contraatacar aquello, pero estaba en blanco. Al ver que no se movía, el príncipe decidió tomar acción y salir. Buscó a su Nanami y, cuando la encontró, no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que ir a abrazarla, y entre las flores, hacerla suya.

Al terminar su relato, la azabache soltó una pequeña risita. Debrah tenía un cuerpo envidiable y un rostro hermoso, y pensar que él la había rechazado por ella. Se sentía muy bien, con orgullo, con belleza. Observó al chico a su lado. Más que eso, se sentía amada. Y sin decir una palabra, besó al príncipe, SU príncipe… Porque no le importaba que los papeles dijeran que era de alguien más.

Ante aquella luna llena, ante aquellas flores que comenzaban a llenarse con el rocío de la noche, ante aquellas estrellas que deslumbraban intentando opacar a la luna, ante el sonido del agua correr por la fuente y las luciérnagas buscando alimento…

Él era suyo. Y ella, era de él.

En el castillo todos guardaban el desastre que había dejado la fiesta. Fenrir caminaba hacía su habitación. Su mirada estaba perdida, triste. Le había declarado lo que sentía al príncipe Nathaniel, y él había actuado como si no importara. Qué estúpida, fue lo único que pudo pensar. Sintió que alguien sujetaba su brazo, y cuando volteó, vio a Nathaniel con la mirada fija en ella. Fenrir levantó una ceja, sin entender.

-¿Qué quieres? –Le dijo fríamente. Él no dijo nada. De seguro la buscaba para preguntarle algo de Nanami. Eso fue lo primero que pensó. Pero él seguía en silencio.

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la besó. Contra su cuerpo la sujetó, con sus manos tomó su barbilla e hizo que alzara su rostro para tener contacto directo con sus labios.

Y ese fue un: "Lo siento, fui un idiota. Nunca me di cuenta que estabas enamorada de mí, te he tratado como un trapo cuando eres la persona más importante en mi vida. He sido ciego. He sido estúpido. Pero ahora, te pido que me perdones. Y me dejes amarte".

Pero sin palabras.

* * *

_**Bien, un pequeño adelanto de lo que pasará en el próximo capítulo:**_

_**Pasarán los meses, Melody no dejará que Alice se quede con Lysandro. Luchará, aunque eso signifique matar a la competencia. Debrah tampoco piensa quedarse de brazos cruzados ante el rechazo de Castiel. Mikashy descubrirá que tiene una enemiga, pues no sólo ella desea el amor de Kentin. El padre de Stephanie consigue un príncipe para su hija, y a pesar de que ella está enamorada de Armin, puede que el otro sea un mejor partido... Fenrir jamás sería aceptada por Ámber como novia de su hermano... ¿Qué hará?**_

_**Todo en el siguiente capítulo, pero ¡Paciencia!**_

_**Estén atentos a mi facebook: Sucrette Nanami-chan**_

_**Felicitaciones, abrazos, tomatazos y demás, en mi facebook y comentarios, gracias!**_


End file.
